The Choice is Yours (SYOC)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Cullen didn't think it would be so hard to choose between the Gods or his friends. He didn't think he would be so attached to the demigods he hated at first. But he had never had people who cared about him so deeply, and what had the gods ever done for him? But there is so much more behind the scenes that Cullen never could have imagined. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Demigod Surprise

Nico was sitting with Will on the shore of the lake, holding hands and enjoying the quiet time together. It had been awhile since they had a date, one that hadn't been interrupted. Their dates were never anything big or extravagant, usually something small like watching a movie together or making a craft. As for this date they decided to have a picnic on the shore, which had gone so much better than both had assumed.

"It seems a little unreal that nothing has happened for about two hours," Will brought up which caused Nico to chuckle a little and give a shrug.

"You do have a point. Usually a camper would interrupt and drag you away to go heal someone," Nico said and squeezed Will's hand a little tighter. Nico had always been quite possessive of Will, and even a little jealous. Will Solace was the best thing to ever happen to Nico, of course he was going to want to spend every moment with him.

"Or a camper would need you for assistance to break up a fight," Will joked with a smile. Nico nearly felt his heart melt at that, he could never grow tired of Will's smile. It was so pure and genuine, and it could make anyone who was sad feel a little better.

"When we're needed we have to go, we're basically the runners of this camp," Nico said and Will shushed him and quickly put a finger against Nico's lips.

"If Mr. D hears you then he's going to strike you again with a drunk curse!" Will said and Nico just swatted his hand away from his lips.

"I'm not scared of Mr. D, and I'm telling the truth. Without us this camp wouldn't be able to run the way it does. Mr. D just sits on his butt all day drinking... Whatever it is he drinks," Nico said and Will just let out a sigh at that.

"Sometimes I think your attitude has changed, and then you go off saying things like this," Will said and just gave Nico a kiss on the cheek, making Nico's face flush red. How could he still get embarrassed from a kiss on the cheek when they've been dating for nearly four years, and have done a lot more embarrassing things than a simple kiss.

"W-Well someone has to say the truth!" Nico blurted out and Will just chuckled lightly and gave Nico another peck on the cheek.

"I know Death boy," Will teased which made Nico scowl.

"I told you not to call me that," Nico said upset and Will just gave Nico another kiss.

"Yeah, but I know you secretly like it," Will said with a slight smirk. Oh how Will knew how to push all of Nico's buttons.

"Sometimes I think you're mature but then you go off and say things like this," Nico said, using Will's own words against him which just made the Son of Apollo smirk a little more.

"And is it such a bad thing?" He asked, getting closer to Nico and giving him a kiss on the lips this time. "I still think you like it when I tease you and push your buttons," Will said and Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Come here," Nico said and grabbed Will by his shirt collar, pulling him close and kissing him. Despite them wanting to continue on, their kiss was interrupted by a demigod running up to them.

The demigod was out of breath and panting, sweat running down their face and they were bent over as they tried to catch their breath. The demigod was Kara, a Japanese-American demigod who was only 13. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing her thin face and features. Her eyes were brown and slightly bigger than native-born Asians and her skin had a slight tan tint to it from being out in the sun, she was short for her age but Nico kept telling her she would hit a growth spurt soon.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Nico asked as him and Will scrambled to stand. Trying to get out of their half-laying down half-sitting position.

"T-There's trouble at the infirmary. T-The demigods on border duty found h-him after he rolled down t-the hill and hit another demigod, h-he's so injured t-they don't know if he'll live-" Kara said all at once which made Nico and Will glance at each other for a moment.

"Take us to him, immediately," Will said and Kara just nodded, Nico grabbed Will's hand and the two took off with Kara trailing behind since she was exhausted from running already.

Thankfully they were not that far away from the infirmary and made it there rather quickly, Will burst in and the demigod sitting by the door jumped up in surprise. But knew why they were there and quickly led Will to where the demigod Kara talked about was. Kara and Nico stood by the entrance to give Will some space.

"Is this him?" Will asked the demigod standing next to him who simply nodded. Will just looked down at the demigod laying in the bed, his heart growing heavy.

The demigod had major injuries like Kara had mentioned, his torso was badly cut up and bruised, his right arm had thankfully been put into a brace by another demigod and his legs were in braces as well. He had a bandage around his head which was already bloody.

"Willow! Ben! Get the emergency kit! We're going to need a lot of help if we want this demigod to live," Will shouted and two demigods in the infirmary started running around grabbing all the necessary items. Willow grabbed a large white box while Ben grabbed a white coat, gloves and a mask.

"Will? Is everything going to be okay?" Nico asked him, approaching him while the two demigods were scrambling to get everything ready.

"I pray to the gods it will be, I don't know how much I can do for this demigod but I will try my best," Will said before turning to Nico and giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"This might take all night, you should go back to your cabin. I'll come to you when I'm finished," Will said. Nico wanted to protest, he wanted to be there with Will through it all. But he knew that Will wouldn't take no for an answer, and so Nico just nodded and slowly walked out. Hearing the two demigods finishing their preparations and starting to work on the injured boy.

* * *

 _ **It's been such a long time since I've written a fanfiction! So if I've made a mistake please be kind :) This story is an SYOC as you can tell by the title! :D The forum will be on my profile, and I would kindly ask you to add a lot of detail to your character! The more detail the more likely your character will be picked.**_

 _ **But I ask, please DO NOT make your character complicated. Try to keep their personality all within the same bubble and don't bounce around. I've been doing SYOC's for a long time and it's common to jump everywhere with your character. Please try to keep everything within the same sphere.**_

 _ **I'm looking for about 5 characters, so submit away and I will message you to let you know if you've been picked! Next chapter will be put up when I have about 2 characters chosen :)**_

 _ **Thank you very much!**_

 _ **~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**_


	2. The Morning After

Nico had been awake most of the night in his cabin, laying in his bed with his thoughts wandering or just walking around his cabin. He kept worrying about Will, what if something had gone wrong? What if Will couldn't help the demigod? Nico knew how that would torment Will, and Nico just wanted Will to show up already so everything could be okay.

As if a answer to Nico's thoughts the door opened and Will stepped in, he looked absolutely exhausted and just closed the door and dropped a bag on the floor. Nico rushed over to Will instantly, and Will just looked up at Nico weakly.

"Did everything go okay? What happened with the demigod? Are you alright?" The questions came out of Nico's mouth too fast for Will to answer, making Will just put a finger against Nico's lips.

"Nico, one question at a time, please." Will said and Nico just nodded, holding Will's arms to help lead him to a chair where Will sat down to rest.

"Is the demigod alright?" Nico asked, standing in front of Will who nodded.

"Yes, even though it was difficult there was nothing that was too life threatening. I managed to heal most wounds with nectar, but his broken bones will have to heal on their own. His arm will remain in a cast for about two weeks, and he will have to stay off his legs as much as possible," Will answered and Nico nodded. Glad that the demigod would live, it was always nice to have another demigod around camp. Especially since it seemed that there were less and less demigods every year.

"What about you? You don't look so good," Nico said and Will just gave a slight smirk and chuckle.

"I don't feel good either, that demigod took all of my strength and power. I think I might be the one who needs bed rest instead of him," Will said and Nico just sighed.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Will, using up all your strength and energy until you're to the brink of passing out. It's not healthy," Nico stated and Will just waved it off.

"I'm fine, I'm a tough cookie," Will said and Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well sooner or later all cookies crumble," Nico said before helping Will up off the chair. "Let's get you into bed, you need some sleep."

Will did not protest to this and just let Nico guide him over to the twin sized bed in the corner of the room, where he collapsed onto it and let out a breath.

"Your bed is always so comfy and soft... But not as comfy without you," Will said and Nico just blushed. Why did Will always have to flirt at the worst of times?

"Shut up," Nico said before crawling into bed beside Will, cuddling up to him and the two spooning. Nico being the little spoon as usual, and Will just wrapping his arms around Nico and kissing the back of his neck.

"Sometimes I think you should be the doctor, always telling me to rest and take care of myself more," Will joked with a weak chuckle which made Nico blush more.

"I only do it because you don't do it for yourself! If I didn't take care of you then no one else would," Nico protested and Will smiled, holding Nico closer and tighter.

"I know, and that's why I love you death boy," Will said and kissed the back of Nico's head. Before closing his eyes and falling asleep from pure exhaustion. Nico just sighed and closed his eyes as well, sometimes Will drove him crazy. But Nico did secretly love it.

* * *

The next morning Nico and Will were left alone, a sign on the door said 'DO NOT DISTURB' and there was even a small makeshift fence put up at the top of the steps to keep people from coming up to the door of the Hades cabin.

Julia was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the makeshift fence and sign on the door. She had hoped to talk to Will or Nico about the new demigod, as she was quite the introvert and didn't want to go talk to him herself. She always asked Nico or Will about demigods around camp, it was just easier for her that way.

"Hey Jules~" Ajax said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Julia's shoulders, making her jump in surprise and instantly push him away as an instinct.

"Jax! Don't sneak up on me like that," She said upset with a frown. Jax's rustic brown hair had that perfect windswept look as usual, nothing less from a child of Aphrodite. It was short on the sides but long at the top, and Jax pulled it off so well. His eyes were bright blue and the classic almond shape, it seemed like every feature of his complimented the other. All children of Aphrodite seemed like they were sculpted from pure marble.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, I was just saying hi to my best friend," Jax said with a wink which made Julia glare at him slightly. How they became best friends she doesn't really know, they were nothing alike yet they always seemed to click well with each other. They were like siblings, always annoying each other yet they cared about the other deep down inside.

Julia just brushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, an anxious tick that she does probably too much. Jax just sighed a little when he saw it, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his black ripped skinny jeans.

"Jules, you don't have to be nervous around me, you know that right? I'm not going to make fun of you or hurt you," Jax said with a small frown. He never understood why Julia had to still be shy and nervous around him, he would never hurt her or prank her or anything of the sort. Sure he did that to other campers, but he didn't know them like he knew Julia.

"I-I know that, b-but I just still get nervous... I'm sorry," Julia apologized even though she hadn't done anything wrong, making Jax let out a loud sigh and his head fall back.

"Jules, stop apologizing when you've done nothing wrong. You're fine just the way you are," Jax said and Julia just glanced down at the ground, hiding her hazel eyes from Jax. But her black framed glasses slipped down to the tip of her nose which just made Julia a little embarrassed.

Jax just grinned slightly and with a gentle finger under her chin he lifted her head up, before pushing up her glasses. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed and shy all the time, you're a great person Jules."

"That's easy for you to say, you're so cool and always know how and when to say the right thing. I-I'm just too, odd." Julia said and Jax rolled his eyes at that and wiggled his finger at her.

"No you are not, stop saying bad things about yourself or else," Jax warned and Julia just pushed his finger out of the way but had a small smile on her face which made Jax smile as well. "See? I knew there was a smile behind all that sulking. Now why don't we go head to the pavilion for breakfast, I'm starving."

Julia just chuckled a little at that, "You're _always_ starving." She told Jax who just shrugged a little in response. The two head off for breakfast, talking along the way like they usually did every morning.

* * *

The dining pavilion was full of campers, all sitting at their Godly parent's table like instructed. Chiron sat at table 12 along with Dionysus who was drinking Diet Coke out of his goblet.

"Doesn't something seem, off to you?" Chiron asked Dionysus who just glanced at Chiron confused.

"What do you mean? Everything seems fine to me," Dionysus said and took a sip of his drink. Chiron though just looked out over the pavilion and the campers, feeling a sense of dread.

"It just seems like there's not as many campers as before, over the years the numbers have been dwindling... It's like they're disappearing," Chiron thought out loud and Dionysus just sighed.

"Perhaps there aren't that many demigods because it is the fall? Most demigods only stay during the summer," Dionysus said yet Chiron didn't believe that was the reason. Sure there were still a decent number of demigods at the camp, but it wasn't how it used to be.

"Speaking of missing demigods, where is that Child of Hades and Son of Apollo at?" Dionysus asked Chiron who realized that they were not at the pavilion like they were supposed to be.

"They probably overslept, but they need it. I heard there was quite the commotion last night with the arrival of a new demigod," Chiron informed Dionysus who just scowled.

"Another demigod? That means it's another name I have to remember," Dionysus said annoyed which just made Chiron chuckle slightly and shake his head. It wasn't as if Dionysus remembered the names of demigods to begin with.

"Sorry we're late," The voice of Will apologized as him and Nico walked up the last of the steps and stood next to Chiron who was happy to see them.

Will and Nico were holding hands as usual, which Chiron was glad for. He felt it good that Nico had Will, to keep Nico here at the camp instead of in the underworld with his father.

"It is quite alright. I'm just glad you two are safe," Chiron told them and Will just nodded slightly at that, glad that he was okay after the whole ordeal of the previous evening.

Will led Nico over to the Apollo table where the two sat down, even though demigods weren't supposed to sit at different tables Nico had a free pass. Courtesy of a permanent doctor's note that Will had written allowing Nico to sit with him.

Kairi was sitting across from Will and Nico, her caramel blonde hair was braided down which revealed the features of her face. She had stormy blue eyes with a tiny of grey to them. Despite her looking somewhat like a child of Athena she was indeed a child of Apollo.

"Good morning," Will said which made Kairi jump a little. She wasn't one to really talk to people, as she had a hard time opening up to them. She did not like not knowing about people, and it always made it hard to talk.

"Good morning.. Did everything go okay with the demigod last night?" Kairi asked Will, thankfully she was on good terms with Will as he was the cabin counselor and a very kind person.

"Seems to be the hot topic today," Will replied with a slight chuckle. "But yes, everything did go okay. The demigod should be healed up by now, I wonder if someone will bring him to breakfast."

As if on cue, Ben appeared at the top of the steps helping up the mysterious demigod. Everyone looked over to see them and whispering broke out among the demigods. Ben just led the demigod over to the Apollo table and had him sit down next to Kairi, while Ben went off to sit at the Athena table.

"Well speak of the devil," Will said and the demigod didn't look at anyone, averting his eyes to try and avoid conversation. "I see you made a good recovery."

"Yeah, I guess. My legs still hurt like hell though," The demigod replied sharply to Will, giving him attitude which Nico did not appreciate.

"If it wasn't for Will here then you wouldn't even have legs, so drop the attitude." Nico snapped at the demigod who shot a death glare at Nico.

"What if I didn't want to be saved huh?! Maybe I wanted to die!" He shouted, loud enough for everyone in the pavilion to fall silent and look over at the Apollo table. Will just let out a sigh at that.

"Hey, let's try to calm down and have a simple conversation okay?" He said and looked at Nico who just grumbled a little. "Let's start over. I'm Will, and you are?"

"Cullen." The demigod replied flatly, his green eyes were dark and anyone who looked at them instantly felt uncomfortable. But Will was determined to try and get this demigod to open up a little.

"Nice to meet you Cullen. Do you know what this place is?" Will asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, Ben filled me in on everything while we were walking here." Cullen replied and Will was glad for that, it took a load off his shoulders that he didn't need to explain everything.

"Even though Ben filled you in I would still feel more comfortable if you had a guide, how about if Kairi here helps you around camp for the day?" Will suggested and Kairi just looked at Will with wide eyes.

"M-Me? Why me?" Kairi asked a little upset but mostly nervous. She didn't know _anything_ about Cullen and from what she had seen he was _not_ friendly.

"Because it would be good for you to open up a little and get to know someone. And I don't want Cullen here wandering around by himself and end up getting hurt," Will explained and Cullen just shrugged.

"I don't need a babysitter," He said and Nico just glared at him slightly. Not appreciating Cullen's attitude at all and on the verge of slapping him.

"She isn't your babysitter, Kairi here will just be your guide and helper while you get familiar with the camp," Will said and Cullen just shrugged once more. He didn't protest this time and glanced at Kairi who immediately looked down to avoid him.

"Fine." Cullen spit out and Will smiled a little.

"Good. Now that we have that settled why don't we get some food?" He suggested and the others didn't protest.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked this first 'official' chapter! It was a little rough for me to write and I hope it doesn't seem too choppy, feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the reviews!**_

 _ **I tried to do the OCs justice in this chapter, but you all gave me such good characters that were so detailed! Maybe in later chapters when your OCs get to shine they'll be portrayed better :)**_

 _ **A list of OCs mentioned in this chapter:**_

 _ **Kairi Louisa Carter submitted by** **DauntlessThreeRavens**_

 _ **Julia "Jules" Carmen Wilder submitted by Phanic at the Pity Party**_

 ** _Ajax Christian Lexington III submitted by Easily Shookt Boy_**

 ** _Make sure to leave a review! I read them all :)_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	3. Tour of Camp Half-Blood

Once breakfast had ended and the demigods were leaving to go do their daily activities, Kairi and Cullen just remained sitting at the Apollo table all alone. Will and Nico had left since they had classes to teach, and Kairi really wished that at least one of them had stayed to help her with Cullen.

"So, you gonna show me around or are we just going to sit here all day?" Cullen asked and looked over at Kairi who jumped a little in surprise at him talking. She just glanced over at him, his dark green eyes boring into her soul and she just quickly looked away. Cullen just sighed at that.

"Kairi, I think we should leave before we turn to stone," Cullen said and poked her arm, making her glance over at him a little upset.

"L-Let me think okay!" She snapped at him, even though her voice didn't get very loud. She was trying to think about where to take him, and the best route to take around camp. She didn't want to be anywhere alone with him, she didn't want him to kill her.

"Ben gave me a map that I think would be pretty useful," Cullen said and pulled the map out of his pocket, handing it to Kairi who just took it without saying anything and looking at it. Cullen just sighed again and was getting bored, which made him start whistling.

Kairi's thoughts slowly disappeared as she listened to Cullen's whistling, it was actually very pretty and she didn't realize that she was staring at him instead of staring at the map. Cullen glanced over at her and grinned a little, making Kairi blush and look away.

"See something you like? If you take a picture it'll last longer," Cullen said with a chuckle and lightly hit Kairi's arm, making her swat his hand and just look at the map again. She usually didn't stare at people, but what if Cullen was a child of Apollo? There was _no way_ she could survive with him as a half-sibling.

"Let's go to the cabins first and then from there we can head to the arena, I think Nico should still be there teaching sword fighting by the time we get there," Kairi said and Cullen didn't protest to it.

Kairi stood up and put the map in her pocket, Cullen stood up as well but stumbled a little before just sitting back down. "Is everything alright?" Kairi asked as she glanced over at him.

"My legs are too sore, is there anything around here I can use as a crutch?" He asked, and Kairi glanced around the pavilion in hopes to find something.

Sitting next to the Hephaestus table was a big stick which made Kairi let out a breath of relief, she could always Harley of the Hephaestus cabin to grab random things on the way to breakfast. She rushed over and grabbed the stick which was sturdy enough to hold Cullen's weight, and brought it back over to Cullen.

"Thanks," Cullen said as he stood up with the help of the stick. It took a little bit of time for Cullen to get used to walking with the stick, and he had a slight limp thanks to the soreness of his legs. But eventually they were able to leave the dining Pavilion and make their way to the cabins.

* * *

Cullen found the cabins quite interesting, they were all so different yet none of them looked out of place. He liked how they were all in a U shape so no one was left out, he just glanced around while Kairi was rambling off about facts or talking about random cabins.

Though Cullen's attention fell on a demigod standing on the porch of a pink cabin, talking to another demigod who he assumed belonged in the cabin as well. The demigod had short cut hair that was bright red, yet it had the perfect cute bedhead look. The demigod's eyes were blue, slanted slightly with beautiful eyelashes. Cullen just stopped in his tracks and stared, his heart beating fast.

"Kairi, who is _that?"_ Cullen asked her and Kairi stopped as well, realizing that Cullen hadn't been listening to her but looking over to see where he was staring.

"Ajax? He's the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin," Kairi said and pointed to the demigod that was talking to the bright red haired demigod. Cullen quickly shook his head and moved her finger so she was pointing to the shorter demigod.

"No, _him._ " Cullen said, staring more at the demigod. He was just so, _captivated_ by the demigod.

"Oh! That's Dalton, he's the Lieutenant of the Aphrodite cabin," Kairi said with a small smile. She was good friends with Dalton, as they were the same age and had arrived at camp during the same time as well. "Why don't we go talk to them?" Kairi suggested.

"W-What?! No!" Cullen protested but Kairi was already walking over to the cabin, what was Cullen supposed to do? He had never felt like this before, his heart pounding, cheeks hot and body tingling. It was like he was drowning in love.

Cullen had no choice but to follow Kairi, standing at the bottom of the steps as she got the two demigods attention. Ajax glanced down at them, but he didn't seem very interested in talking to them.

"What's up?" Ajax said and had his arms folded, looking down at them just made Cullen scowl slightly. He didn't like how Ajax looked like some sort of King looking down at his servants or subjects.

"Cullen here wanted to talk to Dalton," Kairi said bluntly, making Cullen's face bright red and Dalton glanced at Cullen with a small smile. Cullen's heart started pounding again, how was Dalton just so... _Cute?_

"Nice to meet you Cullen, I've heard some rumors about you," Dalton said as he walked down the steps so he could be at the same level as Cullen to talk. Dalton had on black skinny jeans with pastel splatters all over it, wearing a thin white sweater since it was a little chilly.

"Rumors? I hope they're not bad," Cullen said which made Dalton laugh a little, and Cullen's heart just melted.

"They're not bad, everyone has just been talking about how great it is to have a new demigod around camp," Dalton said and Cullen just scratched the back of his head a little nervously.

"You don't say? Well I'm glad I could give this camp something to talk about," Cullen said which made Dalton chuckle a little. Cullen just smiled slightly, but glanced up to see Ajax nearly glaring at him. Which Cullen returned the glare.

"Dalton, we need to finish our conversation. Can you talk to Cullen some other time?" Ajax said annoyed, and Dalton just head back up to the porch. Cullen didn't even get to say goodbye as Ajax went inside the cabin with Dalton and closed the door.

"Ugh, is Ajax always like that?" Cullen said as him and Kairi started to walk away, Cullen's mood ruined by Ajax.

"Well, I guess so? I don't really talk to Ajax a lot, he's one of the older campers here and he's a little scary," Kairi said and Cullen just rolled his eyes at that. Ajax wasn't scary, he was just a jerk.

"Why don't we head over to the arena?" Kairi suggested, thinking that would be good to get Cullen's mind off of Ajax. She didn't want an angry Cullen with her, she didn't know what he was capable of. She simply started heading that way, thankful that Cullen followed.

* * *

When they arrived at the arena they could already hear the sounds of swords clashing, it seemed that a training session was already going. Kairi led Cullen through the entrance to the center of the arena which was split into three different parts, one section was for the sword training, one was for hand to hand combat and the biggest section was for archery.

"Why are they all together in the arena?" Cullen asked as he looked around, he didn't think it was very smart to have three different training sessions in one area no matter how large it was.

"They're fixing up the archery range and adding a new combat area. So for now they're stuck in here," Kairi explained and Cullen didn't say anything in response.

Kairi led Cullen over by where the sword fighting was, having them sit down on a bench where all the campers bags, water bottles and towels were. Cullen just pushed a bag off the bench and sat down.

Nico was walking around instructing the students as they were practicing on dummies, the dummies weren't anything special and just looked like fat scarecrows with a target drawn in the center and a helmet on its head.

Nico was wearing a black tank-top and black sport shorts, his black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with hair strands loose or having fallen out of the ponytail completely. His skin was a beautiful olive color which made his chocolate eyes stand out, he was very attractive but Cullen didn't quite like him since their encounter at breakfast.

The campers were only about 12 or 13 years old, they weren't wearing any armor and they all had short swords since most of them probably couldn't even lift up a real sword. Nico simply gave pointers or minor adjustments to the demigods as they practiced whacking the dummies. Nico was patient, and had a black sword in his hand as he walked around.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Take a break and come back in 10 minutes," Nico said and the demigods immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the bench that Cullen and Kairi were sitting at, making Cullen slightly uncomfortable with the sudden rush of people around him.

"Didn't realize I had an audience," Nico said as he walked over to them, grabbing a black towel and wiping the sweat from his face. Then he grabbed a black water bottle and took a drink.

"Do you only own things in black?" Cullen asked sarcastically and Nico didn't seem to pleased with his tone of voice.

"Black is my favorite color," Nico said flatly and took another drink before setting his water bottle down, purposely letting his sword bump Cullen's leg which made Cullen shudder and pull away. The sword was freezing, even Cullen could feel that through his jeans.

"How is the tour going?" Nico asked Kairi, twirling his skull ring on his finger. It seemed to be something he did subconsciously.

"I think it's going pretty well, we already stopped at the cabins which Cullen seemed to enjoy a lot," Kairi said with a small smirk and Cullen just ignored it.

"Well that's good, maybe later you can show him The Big House and introduce him to Chiron," Nico suggested and Kairi hadn't thought of that, but agreed that it was a good idea.

While the demigods were still on their break and Nico was talking with Kairi and Cullen, Will Solace strode over quietly and stood behind Nico. A smile on his face as he hugged Nico and gave him a kiss to the back of his neck, making Nico jump in surprise and Will chuckle softly. Nico's face flushed red and he elbowed Will in the gut, making Will cough out.

"C-Come on Nico! I-I'm just trying to be cute," Will said in defense as he rubbed his stomach in pain and Nico turned around to poke Will in the chest.

"You know not to sneak up on me you idiot!" Nico said upset and Will just sighed and smiled a little, quickly pecking Nico on the cheek which made Nico's face redder.

"But whenever I do I get the cutest reactions out of you," Will said with a smile and Nico just buried his face in Will's chest, Will smiling like an idiot and holding Nico close. Cullen had to admit that they were the cutest couple, they were just so happy together.

"How's the tour going?" Will asked as he was still hugging Nico, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder as Nico was now hiding his face against Will's shoulder and their bodies flush against each other.

"Great, we decided to come here and take a little break since Cullen can't walk too much," Kairi said, which Cullen nodded.

"Good good, I just got finished with my archery class. And I think Nico here is about done with his class, right death boy~?" Will asked and Nico just hit Will in the chest, mumbling something that the other two couldn't hear but Will just smiled.

"We'll see you guys later, have fun on the tour!" Will said as him and Nico walked off, holding hands and Nico's face still red.

* * *

Kairi stood up after they left and helped Cullen up as well, "Where do you want to go now?" Kairi asked, glancing down at the map before showing it to Cullen who glanced at it.

"I'm not too sure, nothing really jumps out at me..." Cullen said as he looked over the map a little more. "Why don't we just stay here?" He suggested and Kairi shrugged a little at that.

"I mean if you want to, but I don't really see why you would," Kairi said and Cullen just pointed, making Kairi look over to where he was pointing. It seemed that all the young demigods were finished for the day of their training, and now the older demigods were coming in to practice.

Cullen spotted a demigod by where the archery was set up, she had dark brown hair that was pulled back and a headband on to keep her hair out of her face. Her skin had a darker tint to it then most demigods here, and she was wearing spandex shorts and a orange CHB t-shirt.

"Who's that?" Cullen asked and Kairi glanced over, a smile appearing on her face.

"That's Julia!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Let's go say hi to her!" Kairi said and started to run over to where Julia was, making Cullen hobble and limp as he tried to keep up with her.

When they got closer Cullen noticed the caramel highlights in her hair, and how beautiful her hazel eyes were. Julia looked over at them and smiled when she saw Kairi, but the smile quickly disappeared when she noticed Cullen.

"I didn't know you were practicing today, I thought you were only practicing every other day?" Kairi asked and Julia shrugged a little.

"Well my schedule changes pretty often, I thought I'd get some more practice in before capture the flag this Friday," She replied. Which made Cullen slightly confused.

"Capture the flag? You mean that recess game where people split into teams and try to get a piece of cloth?" He asked, to which they both nodded.

"Something like that. Just a little more dangerous and intense," Kairi replied to which Julia just nodded, Cullen noticed how quickly she got quiet and didn't really appreciate it. Was he a scary guy?

"How come you don't want to talk? It's not like I bite or anything," Cullen asked Julia who just glanced down shyly, not replying and Cullen just sighed louder. "Come on? What is it?"

"Leave her alone," Ajax said, appearing beside Julia and glaring at Cullen who just returned the glare. How come Ajax had to appear and ruin this? All Cullen was doing was asking a simple question.

"I wasn't doing anything to her, I was just asking her how come she didn't want to talk to me,"

"Well perhaps she didn't want to talk to you because she doesn't like you," Ajax said with a silver tongue, snapping harshly at Cullen who was getting irritated. Kairi could feel the rise in tension and didn't know what to do to get them to calm down. It was like two snakes ready to pounce on each other.

"Excuse me for trying to make friends," Cullen said sarcastically.

"You're excused," Ajax said and Cullen growled more, he wasn't going to stand for this. Being mocked by some hot-headed pretty boy.

"Jax, please don't start anything," Julia said quietly, which seemed to make Ajax back down slightly. But he still glared at Cullen.

"Leave Jules alone, then we won't have any problems," Ajax snapped at Cullen. "Now run along, I think you two have a tour to finish, am I right?" He said a little cocky, and Cullen was about to snap at him when Kairi just grabbed Cullen's wrist and pulled him away.

"What the hell? I was about to beat the crap out of that guy!" Cullen told Kairi who just kept quiet as she led them further away and towards the exit.

"You don't want to mess with Ajax, trust me. Even though he might not look very tough, he's done a lot of damage. He's the only person in camp that I know who can even stand his ground against Nico," Kairi said, and the fear in her voice made Cullen realize that maybe Ajax wasn't all talk and no show.

But Cullen swore to himself that he wasn't going to let Ajax walk all over him and rule this camp. Just because Ajax was some pretty boy hot shot, didn't mean that he still couldn't be knocked off his throne.

* * *

 _ **Wow! This chapter turned out to be really long. 3,000 words to be exact! I hope that everything flowed well together and it didn't seem too choppy, I really loved all the reviews I got! There was only one new demigod in this chapter, but next chapter I'm sure to introduce the last two!**_

 _ **What do you all think about Ajax and Cullen and their little rivalry? Let me know in the reviews below! :)**_

 ** _OC's mentioned in this chapter:_**

 ** _Dalton Crouch submitted by Superherolove_**

 ** _Thank you all again for reading my story and submitting your wonderful OC's! I hope you like the story so far!_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daugher of Demeter_**


	4. Settling In

"Jax, why do you always have to be so rude?" Julia asked as she watched Cullen and Kairi walk off, making Julia a little sad. She did want to talk to Cullen and felt a little better having had Kairi there. But Ajax just swooped in and scared him away like he usually did.

"I'm not rude, I'm just protecting you," Ajax said in defense, watching as Kairi and Cullen left the arena before taking a step away from Julia to give her some space. "But I don't trust that guy, he gives me weird vibes and I don't want him around you."

"Jax, not everyone is out to get me you know. You say that about every new demigod," She said and lightly punched his arm with a smile. "Cullen seems like a fine demigod, and I've been wanting to make a new friend."

"I'm not saying you can't have friends, I'm just warning you to stay away from that guy. He's trouble, and I don't like him," Ajax said seriously. He felt like there was something Cullen was hiding, that there was something off about him. And 99% of the time Ajax's instincts prove to be true.

"Fine," Julia grumbled not too happy and grabbed her bow as she walked over to where the benches were, making Ajax sigh and jog after her.

"Jules, I didn't mean to seem like I was controlling you. I'm just trying to protect you, that Cullen guy is new and I'm sure a lot of campers are interested in him but we don't know anything about him! There's already enough bad stuff happening around camp, I don't want you to get mixed up with bad people," Ajax said as Julia sat down and started to re-string her Stygian iron bow, just glancing up at Ajax with a glare but when their eyes met her face instantly softened.

"Jax.. I know you care about me but sometimes you come off as demanding. I'm your friend, not someone in your cabin you can boss around," Julia reminded him and Ajax just shrugged a little at that and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah, I know and I'm sorry that I forget it sometimes.. But please, promise me you'll stay away from Cullen until we know more about him," Ajax asked and Julia just nodded.

"I promise, I'll keep away from the scary new kid until you find out if he's safe or not," Julia said and Ajax just rolled his eyes.

"Now you're making _me_ seem like the bad guy," Ajax said and Julia giggled a little.

"Am I really that far off from the truth?" She joked and Ajax just smirked a little, before tickling her while her arm was up while she was putting the string on her bow. Making her jump and start to laugh and squirm. "J-Jax! Stop!"

"Take back what you said and maybe I will," Ajax said with a small chuckle as Julia squirmed and laughed as Ajax tickled her.

"O-Okay! I take it back!" She said and Ajax pulled away, Julia wiping the tears from her eyes from her crying so much and just poking Ajax in the stomach with her bow. "You're so rude! Tickling me when you know how sensitive I am!"

"Oh I know, but I have to get you somehow. That's the only weakness I know," He said with a wink and Julia just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you put yourself to good use and help me with my bow? Then maybe I'll think about forgiving you for tickling me," She said and Ajax didn't protest, proceeding to help Julia without a second thought.

While Julia was stringing her bow, Ajax couldn't help but stare at Julia. Sure they were best friends, but Ajax had always felt like there was something more between them but he could never put his finger on what it was. He just got lost as he stared at her face while she was concentrating on the bow, her beautiful hazel eyes and tan skin made her look like a Goddess.

"Ajax!" Ajax was snapped out of his thoughts by Nico calling his name, causing Ajax to let go of the bow which snapped up and smacked Julia right in the face. She yelped in pain and put her hands against her face in pain, crying from how much it had hurt. It had also hit her nose, causing her to have a bloody nose.

"S-Shit! Julia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Ajax apologized as he grabbed a towel from her bag and quickly wiped away the blood and pressed it against her nose. Will jogged over to see what was wrong after hearing the yelp and sobbing, and bent down next to Ajax.

"Mind if I take over?" Will asked Ajax who just glanced at the Son of Apollo, Ajax hesitated to let Will take over since he didn't want anyone else to touch Julia. But he knew Will had better medical skills and scooted aside as Will took his place, gently holding the towel against Julia's nose. "Where does it hurt?"

"M-My nose i-is throbbing and feels like i-it's broken a-and my forehead h-hurts so bad between my eyes," Julia replied through sniffles, and all Ajax could do was watch as Will calmed her down and grabbed a few things from his pocket first-aid kit to help. Ajax just felt his heart beating hard, and anger flowing through him. How could he hurt Julia? How much of an idiot did he have to be to hurt someone so close to him?

"Ajax, we have training we need to do," Nico said as he placed a hand on Ajax's shoulder to get his attention, making Ajax swat Nico's hand away and turn around. A glare on his face but Nico wasn't phased by it, "Let Will take care of Julia, no matter how much you want to help you're useless to her right now."

"I'm not useless!" Ajax snapped at Nico, who again wasn't phased by the outburst. "I hurt her and I want to make sure she's okay!" Ajax said and Nico just sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly out of annoyance.

"Look, I get it. You want to right your wrong, but right now there's nothing you can do. Unless you have healing powers that I'm not aware of I don't think you're going to be much help to Julia at the moment. Will is taking good care of her, and I'm sure the only major injury is a broken nose. But being angry and shouting isn't going to help anyone," Nico said and just kept his eyes locked with Ajax. Ajax had his fists clenched and he wanted to shout again and tell Nico he was wrong. But he wasn't, and Ajax knew that.

Ajax had no choice but to just let it go, he just relaxed his hands and let out a breath. He glanced over at Julia, seeing Will put some cotton in her nose for the bleeding before giving her a piece of ambrosia to eat to help with the pain as he gently touched her nose to find out if it was broken. God, Ajax wanted to be the one helping Julia and make her feel better and it made him so frustrated that he couldn't do anything for her.

"Why don't you take some of that frustration and put it towards your training?" Nico suggested and patted Ajax on the back as he walked over to where the sword fighting area was set up and Ajax just scowled a little at that, following behind Nico and just sitting down on the bench. Angry and annoyed and a mix of other emotions flowing through him.

"Today you're going to be sparring with Quinn from the Hermes cabin, good luck and please don't kill him," Nico said and Quinn was already standing in the circle for the sparring. Ajax didn't even notice Quinn before or knew how long he was there for, but Ajax was upset and did _not_ plan to hold back at all.

Quinn's hair was light brown and barely touched his shoulders, but half of it was pulled back into a small man-bun. Quinn's eyes were a mix between Green and Grey which was a little hypnotizing if one stared long enough. Despite Quinn being a Son of Hermes he was a little intimidating, he was about 5'10" and had a stronger body. Not buff, but had more muscle then most thin children of Hermes.

Ajax wasn't scared of Quinn, not at all, he stood up and cracked his neck and knuckles as he walked over to the circle. Stepping inside and pulling his drumsticks out of his pockets, holding one in each hand and with one flick they turned into twin celestial bronze swords. Ajax just smirked slightly, but it was a dark smirk.

"Ready to get beaten into the ground?" Ajax taunted and Quinn just returned the smirk, holding his dagger in his hand as he shrugged a little.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" He shot back at Ajax who just chuckled darkly, he loved an opponent who had some trash talking in them.

Nico held a whistle up to his lips, and when he blew it Ajax and Quinn rushed at each other. Some sparks flying from their weapons clashing, Nico simply watching to make sure that no one got too injured or had a limb severed.

* * *

Kairi decided to take Cullen to the Big House to meet Chiron and Mr.D, thinking that might calm him down and help Kairi to not be so frazzled after their encounter with Ajax.

As they were walking Cullen just remained quiet, as he just glared at the ground as she walked and he limped with the help of his crutch. Kairi could feel all the negative energy coming from him and tried her best not to let it effect her.

Kairi nearly fainted from relief when she saw the big house, staying quiet as they walked up the steps and Kairi knocked before entering. "Chiron! It's me Kairi and I came to introduce Cullen!"

There was some shuffling heard from a room down the hallway, and out came Chiron in his wheelchair. Kairi wasn't surprised by this as it would be pretty difficult for Chiron to get around the house in his usual centaur form.

"Ah, you must be Cullen. The demigod that I've heard so much about despite you arriving last night," Chiron said with a warm smile, he was like the grandpa of the camp even though he didn't look like one.

"Aren't you supposed to have like the body of a horse or something? I saw you last night at dinner talking to a chubby dude," Cullen said and Chiron couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that.

"You must be talking about Dionysus, even though he is slightly on the chubby side he is the one who is in charge of this camp. And yes, my true form is that of a centaur but when I'm in confined spaces I use my 'mortal' form," Chiron informed Cullen who didn't seem too impressed.

"Where is Mr. D? I expected him to come out here and be mad," Kairi asked and Chiron hesitated for a moment, as if trying to decide how to reply.

"Well, there was a council called on Mount Olympus. It was quite sudden and urgent, and I'm afraid I won't know any details until Dionysus returns," Chiron replied, though Cullen could tell that he wasn't telling them the whole truth. And how badly Cullen wanted to point it out, he knew that he had no right and therefore he kept quiet.

"Oh. Well I guess we could get going, there's still some other things I need to show Cullen and if Mr. D isn't here I don't want to take up anymore of your time,"

"Well alright, but the campers are never a bother to me. But if you insist on leaving I won't keep you, have a good rest of the tour," Chiron said with a smile before turning around in his wheelchair and wheeling off back to the room he came from.

Kairi didn't really know where to take Cullen to next, standing on the porch of The Big House with him and just looking down at the map.

"Hey, Kairi? Do you mind if you just show me where I'm supposed to stay? I'm tired and my legs hurt from so much walking, I'd really prefer it if I could just rest," Cullen complained to Kairi who realized that maybe she was putting too much strain on him for only being at camp for a day.

"Oh yeah totally! Sorry for going overboard," Kairi said and Cullen just waved it off.

"You didn't, I understand you might be excited with me being new and all. But perhaps tomorrow we can finish this tour, I know there's still a lot that I don't know," Cullen told her and Kairi just nodded slightly, folding the map and putting it in her pocket.

"Well alright.. I think you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin, since you haven't been claimed yet by your Godly parent. Thankfully the cabin isn't super crowded this time of year, so you should be able to find somewhere decent to sleep," She informed Cullen as they were walking to the cabins.

* * *

"So this is the Hermes cabin huh?" Cullen said as they were standing in the door way. The cabin was old looking even inside, the front room was massive with triple decker bunk beds lining the walls. One door was open and led into what looked like a huge storage room, full of boxes and luggage and what not. Another door led into a gigantic closet that must have been as huge as the front room.

Even though the cabin itself was painted a dull brown color and the floors were only hard wood, each bunk bed had it's own little flair to it and was decorated however the owner of it wanted it to be. Some bunkbeds had different color blankets, some stickers or drawings on the frame and on the walls there were some posters or calendars or etc.

"Yep! This is it, I think it's due for some renovations next year. But I'm sure it'll be fine for you, there's some bunkbeds available so pick whichever one you want. That's the storage room, as you probably already can see and that's the cabin closet which you also probably already know," Kairi explained as she walked around with Cullen who seemed to be a little lost in how big the cabin was.

"I guess I'll leave you alone now, see you at dinner," Kairi said and left Cullen with the map of the camp before leaving the cabin. There weren't any other campers, since they were all gone busy with camp activities or duties. Cullen simply found a bed near the back in the corner, climbing in to the bottom bunk and just letting out a breath as he relaxed.

Cullen didn't really know when he closed his eyes, or when he heard soft whispering lull him to sleep. Cullen felt a weight lift from his chest, as if his spirit was floating and being coated in a warm essence.

 _"Cullen~"_ The voice dragged Cullen deeper into his sleep, before he was lost in another world completely. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the cabin, instead he was sitting on the stone floor of what seemed to be a large cell. The only light came from a small window from the ceiling which shone right onto Cullen.

 _"Cullen, it's been so long since we last spoke. I hope you haven't forgotten about me,"_ The voice spoke but seemed to surround Cullen, almost as if it didn't have a body. Cullen looked around in the murky darkness, not being able to spot anything.

"I haven't, I've been doing everything you told me to do. I made it to camp, I've made friends. I've been good," Cullen replied, almost fearful as he could hear shuffling around the room, sweat beads starting to form on his forehead. The peaceful feeling disappeared, like it always did.

 _"Oh I know child.. You've been making me so proud,"_ The voice rippled through the air like water, before Cullen felt two hands from behind rest on his shoulders. They were cold, and stiff. Making Cullen tense as a kiss was placed on his head. _"Remember what I told you, don't forget about your duty."_

Cullen was thrown out of his sleep and sat up in his bed, hitting his forehead against the bed above him and groaning in pain as he fell back down onto the mattress. Holding his head in pain and feeling the sweat covering his face, he just let out a shaky breath. How many times was he going to have those encounters?

"Cullen?" He glanced over to see Julia standing next to his bed, making him jump a little in surprise at that. He didn't expect to see her here, and noticed the bandage across her swollen nose.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Cullen asked as he got out of his bed and stood up, gently touching her nose which made Julia flinch a little in pain and Cullen took his hand away. But noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I just got hit in the nose at archery practice, it's nothing to worry about. Just a little accident," Julia replied, and Cullen could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't want to bother her about it.

"If you're sure.. But hey, I'm here if you need to talk. Yeah I know I'm new, and we didn't have the best first introduction. But I'd like to make some friends here, and you seem like a nice person." Cullen said with made Julia smile a little and Cullen couldn't help but smile as well.

"I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to retry our introduction? I'm sorry about Ajax, he's just protective," Julia said and the name almost made Cullen scowl in dislike. But he managed not to.

"Sure," Cullen said before clearing his throat and holding out his hand. "I'm Cullen Fey, unclaimed demigod. But nice to meet you." He introduced himself which made Julia smile and shake his hand.

"And I'm Julia Wilder. Daughter of Eros, nice to meet you too," She said with a smile and Cullen found that a little odd.

"How come you're here in the Hermes Cabin?" He asked.

"The Eros cabin is still under construction, so until it's ready I'll be residing here," She replied and Cullen didn't find that too bad. He already liked Julia, and would like to spend some more time with her.

"Sweet. Maybe later we could explore the camp a bit? I don't know much yet," Cullen said with a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind," She said with a smile, making Cullen's heart beat a bit fast. Great, was he already crushing on someone else? But he couldn't help it, Julia was so sweet and pretty. Would it really be so bad if they became friends and maybe something more?

"You should probably take care of your nose first before anything, need me to help you?" Cullen asked and Julia shook her head.

"No I'm fine, I just need to grab some ambrosia and I'll be good to go," She replied. "It was nice to meet you Cullen, I hope we get to be good friends."

"Yeah, the same to you," Cullen replied and watched as she left to head into the bathroom, he just let out a sigh and fell back into bed. First Dalton and now Julia? He had only been at this camp for one day, and he already had two crushes.

Though, at the moment Cullen didn't remember about Ajax. How protective he was of Julia, how they didn't get along and Ajax wasn't going to let Julia hang around with Cullen. At the moment the only thing on Cullen's mind was Julia, and creeping in was his little nightmare he had.

* * *

 _ **Ah! This chapter turned out to be sooo long and I hope none of you mind! I know I say this all the time but I hope it's not choppy and nothing seemed out of place :( I try my best to make everything flow together!  
**_

 ** _There was A LOT of content in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too much but I'm trying to get the story flowing! I hope you all also don't mind about me not writing out the fight scene with Quinn and Ajax :P You'll find out how that went next chapter ;)  
_**

 ** _Who was the person in Cullen's 'dream'? What about Cullen and Julia? And why did Dionysus have to go to a meeting on Olympus? :o_** ** _Let me know in the reviews below what you all thought!_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	5. A Forgotten Prophecy

Chiron was sitting at his desk in his office, sipping some coffee as he was overlooking some requests that the demigods had given him. There were a few requests to make capture the flag more dangerous while others wanted it to be safer, some demigods wanted the three-legged death race to be even more dangerous then it already was while others wanted the game removed completely.

Sometimes Chiron wanted to remove games, especially if a particularly large amount of demigods got hurt while playing. As the centuries had gone on, he did remove games and replace them with others. Chariot racing had been removed due to too many accidents, and spear throwing had also been removed. But, that was also due to new times and new demigods wanting to do more 'modern' games.

"Chiron!" The door to his office flew open hard enough to slam the wall, making Chiron jump as Dionysus was standing in the doorway. He looked quite frazzled, and had just gotten back from the meeting on Mount Olympus it seemed.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked a little worried, and Dionysus just sat down in a chair and let out a breath as he made a can of Diet Coke appear and took a drink.

"We need to talk.. The meeting on Mount Olympus seemed to be more important then I had hoped," Dionysus replied and just rubbed his forehead and let out another sigh. "We have a few years of peace and then something like this starts to happen? It's all because of all those prophecies."

"Dionysus, please. You know the prophecies exist for a reason,"

"Yeah Yeah I know. But sometimes they really get in the way of life and it's annoying,"

"Dionysus. What did you want to talk about?" Chiron said, trying to bring the conversation back before they went way off topic.

"Oh right, the meeting." He said and took another drink, making Chiron rub _his_ forehead in annoyance. "Well to start out, it seems that there's a new threat. Gaia isn't the problem this time and neither are the titans."

"Alright.. So what is it? A natural disaster? A minor God trying to rise up?" Chiron guessed, wondering what could be more threatening then Gaia and or the Titans.

"I don't think I would call them Minor Gods.. But Zeus has noticed that there's been some disturbances among the mortals and the world, unnatural disturbances..." Dionysus informed, looking quite troubled because of it.

"Well what are the disturbances?" Chiron asked, nearly on the edge of his seat and waiting to hear what the problems were.

"At first it was the nightmares, it seemed that only a small percent of mortals were having normal dreams. Zeus disregarded this, until Apollo brought up that night was coming sooner then it should. And the final thing was Poseidon bringing up that there were more storms in the sea, more fish killing mortals and not migrating or acting like they should..." Dionysus explained, Chiron listening but quite upset over it.

"And?"

"It seems that the Primordial deities are trying to start something," Dionysus finally said which made Chiron just let out a sigh and shake his head a little.

"Please tell me that this isn't real, that this is just some kind of jest," Chiron said and Dionysus shrugged.

"I wish it was just a joke as well.. But it's not, they're stirring and have gotten our attention. It's a matter of time before they start to get every Primordial deity on their side.. And if they're together, they could overthrow us." Dionysus said bluntly and Chiron just let out a strong sigh, before wheeling out from behind his desk. "Where are you going?" Dionysus asked.

"I need to go into the attic, there's something I think would be of use to us," Chiron said as he left the room, wheeling down the hall before stepping out of it and into his centaur form as he head up the stairs and finally into the attic which thankfully gave him more room to stand.

Chiron started to dig through the boxes, shelves and cabinets. Looking at paper after paper, trying to find a certain one he _knew_ was somewhere in the attic. He had stored in away decades ago once it was given, not thinking that it would happen during his lifetime. But oh how foolish he was to believe something like that.

"Got it," He said in relief, pulling an old yellowed paper out of a box shoved in the corner labeled '1900". He just stared at the paper with a heavy gaze, remembering when this was given and the circumstances in which it was brought about. He just shook the memory out of his head, he didn't need to remember that time right now.

It was a prophecy, one that had been forgotten with time. It was old, and Chiron had stored it away in hopes of preventing it to come to pass anytime soon. But he knew he couldn't test the fates, he couldn't make himself stronger then he actually was. Chiron carefully unrolled the paper, before reading the prophecy out loud to himself.

 _"Six demigods fates have been intertwined, their souls shaking awake those who have been confined. The earth will crumble beneath the eternal ones feet, the Gods of Olympus falling to deceit. One of the six demigods sacrifice will settle the strife, but at the cost of precious life."_

Chiron took there shaking slightly as he read the prophecy, so many memories flooding back to him and he quickly rolled it up and let out a shaky breath. Oh how he wished this wasn't the prophecy of the events happening now, but what else could it be?

Chiron quickly left the attic, heading downstairs and back into his wheelchair as he wheeled back into his office where Dionysus still was. Only this time Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo were there.

"Oh, what a surprise to have you two here." Chiron said, wheeling in and back over behind his desk. Holding the paper in his hand.

"Dionysus called us, it seemed like it was an emergency. He told us about the meeting at Olympus up until you left to go grab something," Will informed Chiron who just sighed, glancing at Dionysus and wishing he wouldn't have done such a thing. But Nico and Will were trusted, and Chiron knew the information would be safe with them.

"I wouldn't use the word emergency. But more that is a trying matter that needs attention immediately," Chiron told them, which seemed to make it sound worse.

"Well what is it?" Nico asked, being impatient as usual. Chiron just went on to explain, having them read the prophecy which just unsettled the two demigods.

"You still kept this thing? Dionysus asked a little angrily and Chiron just sighed.

"I had to keep it, it's a prophecy.. No matter how much pain in caused," Chiron said, making Will and Nico a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, to which Chiron shook his head in protest.

"Nevermind, it is something we will talk about at another time," Chiron said. Not wanting to talk about what happened, and he doubted Dionysus wanted to speak about it as well. "I need you two to go get Cullen, I would like to speak with him."

* * *

Cullen was still in the Hermes cabin, laying in his bed while Julia was in the bathroom. Cullen would glance over at her every once in awhile, since she had left the door open and was simply tending to her injuries. She was so pretty, and Cullen just felt so drawn to her.

He got up out of his bed, walking over towards the bathroom and leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. "Need some help?" He asked with a small smile, making Julia jump in surprise.

"Y-You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that," She said and lightly hit his chest, making him chuckle slightly.

"Sorry, I thought you remembered that I was here," He said as he stepped into the bathroom, Julia just rolling her eyes a little as she rubbed some nectar on her nose to help the healing process.

"I did remember you were here, I just guess I didn't realize it," She said, before putting a band-aid over her nose. The swelling had gone down quite a lot and her nose looked like it was back to normal, which Cullen found quite interesting.

"So this nectar and ambrosia stuff, what is it exactly?" Cullen asked, picking up the small bag that held the contents of the healing paste.

"Well it's the food of the Gods, and since we're half God we demigods use it to heal ourselves. If mortals, er, humans ate it then it would just burn up their insides," She explained.

"Oh wow, you know you're pretty smart," Cullen complimented her, making Julia blush a little and shyly chuckle.

"W-Why thank you, but I wouldn't say I'm _smart._ Maybe just knowledgeable," She said and Cullen shook his head in protest.

"Nope, you're definitely smart. And very pretty," He said with a small smile, making Julia's face flush red and she didn't have anything to say to that.

Cullen was about to say something else when he was grabbed by the wrist and roughly yanked out of the bathroom, falling onto the floor on his butt roughly and he hissed out in pain. He looked up to see Ajax glaring daggers down at him, his eyes intense and furious. He had his forearm bandaged and a bruise on his cheek.

"I told you, to stay away from her," Ajax said with a deep, intense voice. His fury was rippling off of him, making Cullen slightly nervous as he carefully stood up but kept his eyes on Ajax the whole time.

"Jax! Why are you here? I thought you were training-" Julia asked a little surprised, grabbing Ajax's arm to get his attention.

"I was. But I got defeated by that pitiful Son of Hermes," He replied to Julia who just gently let go of his arm, feeling Ajax's rage from being beaten and also finding Cullen with her.

"Now answer my question," Ajax demanded Cullen, glaring at him intensely which made Cullen flinch slightly by how intimidating Ajax was.

"I was already here, she came to me," Cullen told Ajax, keeping his ground even though he knew Ajax could probably snap his neck. Ajax just glanced back at Julia.

"Is that true?" Ajax asked, his voice slightly softer when speaking to Julia but he was still furious.

"Y-Yes.. I didn't know he was staying in the Hermes cabin when I arrived," She said in defense, to which Ajax just looked back at Cullen. Taking a step forward and in one swift move he grabbed Cullen collar and yanked him close.

"Keep away from her. I don't like you and I know you're dangerous, you touch her or speak to her again and I won't hold back," Ajax warned, Cullen just spitting in his face which made Ajax roughly shove Cullen to the ground.

"Jax! Stop hurting him!" Julia said and went to run to Cullen but Ajax held his arm out to stop her.

"It's for his own good. Julia, we need to go," Ajax said, and Julia wouldn't listen to him. Ajax was already angry, and now he was frustrated. "Julia, follow me." Ajax commanded, not meaning to use his charm-speak on her but in his fury he couldn't help it. Julia slowly calmed down, before Ajax held her hand and they left the cabin. Leaving Cullen on the floor alone.

Cullen just angrily hit the floor with his hand, also frustrated. Who the hell did Ajax think he was? Coming in and acting like some Prince, stealing Julia and then humiliating Cullen. He didn't even do anything wrong!

 _"They don't care about you Cullen,"_ The voice whispered in his head, but Cullen didn't have the strength to make it go away. He didn't _want_ it to go away, he wanted to be angry. He wanted to have someone to feed his anger. _"All they care about is themselves. Just like their parents."_

 _"We warned you about them, they're selfish,"_ Another voice whispered, one that Cullen was all too familiar with. He just closed his eyes, letting his anger envelope him in the darkness. _"You can't trust them Cullen, don't let them get into your heart. Remember why you're here."_

"I remember," Cullen replied flatly, getting up off the floor and cracking his knuckles. The voices swirling in his head, feeding his anger and feeding the negative feelings inside him.

"Cullen?" The voice of Will Solace snapped him out of his trance, Cullen looked over at Will and Nico entering the Hermes cabin. Cullen just shook his head a little, letting out a breath. He glanced down at his hands that were shaking, and a part of him knew why. "Are you alright? You don't look very good."

"I'm fine, sorry. Why are you here?" Cullen asked, wiping his hands off on his jeans before shoving them into his pockets as he walked over to Nico and Will who weren't so sure he was alright, but didn't ask him any questions.

"Chiron would like to talk to you, it's about something urgent." Nico explained and Cullen just nodded, but he didn't particularly _want_ to go talk to Chiron. Something in his head kept telling him not to, it was like his thoughts were fighting against each other. But he went with the two, knowing that he should.

* * *

Nico and Will led Cullen to The Big House, going into Chiron's office where the centaur was patiently waiting for the three. Dionysus was no longer there, which Chiron was glad for as he felt that Dionysus might cause some problems since he couldn't hold his tongue.

"Cullen, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat," Chiron said and motioned for the soft chair in front of the desk, Cullen simply sat down while Nico and Will stood back by the wall. There in case something happened, but letting the two talk alone.

"Why did you want to talk to me? I've only been here for a day, I haven't done anything wrong," Cullen explained and Chiron just held his hand up to silence Cullen.

"I know, please don't jump to conclusions. Just let me talk and explain," Chiron said, putting his hand down and Cullen was quiet like Chiron had asked.

"How much do you know about the mythological world?" Chiron asked Cullen, who hesitated. "It's alright, just tell me what you know." Chiron encouraged.

Cullen went on to explain about how he knew about the Gods, he knew about monsters and the mist and nearly everything. The only things he didn't know about were Camp Half-Blood and demigods. Everything else he had learned from reading books and watching movies/documentaries.

"Why, you're quite the knowledgeable demigod. You know more then Will Solace," Chiron said with a chuckle, making Will a little offended and Nico just gave Will a kiss on the cheek and whisper something that made Will blush and glance away shyly.

"Well as a child that's all I had. My dad loaded on the mythological stuff and I seemed to just absorb it," Cullen said with a shrug and Chiron seemed intrigued at that.

"And who is your father?" He asked and Cullen remained quiet for a moment, not wanting to talk about his dad. Not because of something bad that happened, but because he missed his father.

"Christian Fey... He isn't anything special like a movie star or celebrity.. But he means a lot to me and I don't want him involved in anything if it's dangerous," Cullen said and Chiron nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your father. Please, go on,"

"He.. He always loved the Greek Myths, and so he passed that on to me. He would take me to any movie involving the Greek Myths, he gave me books after books about the legends. He would buy me things too, his love for it made _me_ love it..." Cullen said and trailed off in his thoughts, before getting sad and glancing down. "But.. He had an accident at work, involving electricity. It fried his brain, causing him to have permanent mental problems.. He was put into a mental home, and now he's basically a vegetable."

Cullen sat there with his fists clenched, tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried for such a long time, and he just clenched his jaw. "I just wish I could talk to him like I did.. See him smile, the light in his eyes... I was told to come here to get help, but you all haven't done anything except judge me and treat me like some freak!" Cullen snapped as he shouted at Chiron, Nico getting a little defensive and taking a step forward in case things got violent. But Will just held Nico's hand gently to keep him back.

"We have speculations, yes. But that doesn't mean we don't trust you, you're a demigod just like everyone else. It will probably just be a matter of you proving yourself," Chiron said. This seemed to happen a lot with new Demigods, whenever they would arrive no one in the camp would really trust them until they proved themselves either in a game or a quest.

"But how am I supposed to prove myself when no one even wants me here?" Cullen asked a little defeated.

"Tomorrow during Capture the Flag. I'm sure that will give you the perfect chance, until then try to just not bring too much attention to yourself," Chiron said and Cullen was just quiet before getting up and leaving.

"You're not gonna stop him?" Nico asked Chiron who shook his head.

"There's nothing else we need to discuss, for the time being I think he needs to be on his own," Chiron said with a small sigh. Hoping that everything would be alright with Cullen and that he hadn't already made an enemy or two.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was pretty difficult for me to piece together, just because I wanted to make sure nothing seemed to choppy or out of place. Next chapter we will have more interaction with other OC's and I'll finally introduce the last OC. I hope I haven't been dragging things out too badly!**_

 _ **Let me know in the reviews below what you thought, and hey if you have anything you'd like to see add it in and I'll see if it fits with the story!**_

 _ **~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**_


	6. Author's Note

**_Hello everyone! I just want to give a quick update to let you know I am still working on the story but life has suddenly gotten really busy for me._**

 ** _This chapter I'm working on is tough but I'm determined to push through! I will update sometime soon, I promise._**

 ** _Until then please give me a little more patience! Thank you for waiting this long._**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	7. Three against One

Cullen was sitting on the dock of the lake, knees pulled up to his chest as he just looked out at the water. The afternoon sun reflecting on the lake, making the water sparkle and it was a little relaxing. Especially since Cullen was upset, not feeling like he belonged here and he wanted to go home.

"Sulking I'm guessing?" The voice was unfamiliar to Cullen and he glanced back to see a girl standing behind him, he didn't even hear her footsteps. The girl looked to be his age, arms folded as she stared at him with intense muted blue eyes. Her hair was a short crop cut, died a nauseating shade of bright pink. She had on lavender shorts and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Cullen asked simply, never having seen her around camp the whole day he'd been there. And he was sure he would have noticed her, judging on how bright she was.

"The name is Claire, Daughter of Eris," She replied as she walked over and sat down next to Cullen who scooted away from her slightly. She gave off such a mischievous vibe it kind of unnerved him. "Don't be scared. I don't bite, unless provoked."

"That doesn't give me much reassurance," Cullen said which got a small smile and chuckle out of Claire. Making Cullen a little glad that she had some laughter in her and she wasn't all stiff and scary.

"So why are you out here sulking? Did you get beat up or something?" Claire asked and Cullen just glared at her slightly in offense.

"No I didn't get beat up, I'm just thinking," He said in protest which got a small eye-roll out of Claire.

"People who are thinking don't sulk unless something bad happened to them, and you being the new guy obviously something bad must have happened to you," She said bluntly which Cullen didn't appreciate. She had just as much sass as him, maybe even more. It was just at the moment Cullen didn't feel sassy.

"Why are you even bothering me? I don't even know you," Cullen asked and she just shrugged.

"I can't get to know the sulking guy on the docks?" She asked right back which Cullen didn't have an answer to, how was he supposed to compete with such high levels of talking back.

"Claire! There you are, why did you just run off when I was talking?" The voice of Dalton asked as his footsteps were heard walking down the wooden dock towards the two, and Cullen's face instantly flushed red and Claire got up and faced Dalton.

"I'm sorry I just saw this sulking loner and wanted to know why he was so sad," Claire replied and Dalton just rolled his eyes, before glancing at Cullen who could feel Dalton staring at him.

"I haven't seen you since the morning, how are you?" Dalton asked Cullen who became paralyzed. How was he supposed to talk to someone he had a major crush on? And Dalton was so caring, asking how he was. Oh god, what was wrong with Cullen?

"I've been doing alright, today has been a little rough but seeing you makes it all better," Cullen replied, before quickly looking away. What the hell? Where did that even come from?

Claire couldn't help but chuckle a little, lightly hitting Dalton's shoulder. "Aw! Looks like someone has a crush on you Dalton." She teased, which made Dalton blush almost as dark as Cullen was blushing.

"W-Well um, me and Claire were going t-to go training and sense you're here d-do you want to come w-with us?" Dalton asked, embarrassed and fiddling with his shirt, Claire was highly amused at this. Finding the two quite funny when they were so shy.

"Yes! I-I mean, yeah I'd love to," Cullen replied, coughing slightly and getting up. Oh how much more worse could this get? He already had a fight with Ajax, he had a crush on Dalton and Julia. And right now he was making a fool of himself, how worse could this first day get?

"Alright, let's go and try not to get your butt kicked," Claire said and patted Cullen on the back as the three left the docks and head towards the arena. Cullen and Dalton's cheeks still flushed red, and Claire being a little helpful and standing between them so nothing got anymore awkward then it already was.

* * *

"So who are we training with?" Claire asked Dalton once they arrived at the arena, and Dalton simply pointed to Nico who was sitting on the bench sharpening his blade. "You're kidding right? We can't spar with Nico, he's way too good. Espeically Cullen here, a first-class newbie."

"You never know what could happen, I've seen newbies hold their ground against Nico. Just because he's new doesn't mean that he can't fight," Dalton said, defending Cullen which he appreciated greatly. He knew there was a reason he had a crush on Dalton.

"It's about time you guys showed up," The three jumped when Nico was suddenly standing next to them, holding his Stygian iron sword which just made him more intimidating then he already was. "I was starting to fall asleep."

"We ran into Cullen over here at the docks sulking," Claire said and pointed her thumb at him, making Cullen just narrow his eyes at her.

"The more the merrier, I was expecting to only fight two but maybe to even the odds I could have Will join my team?" Nico asked out loud, Claire and Dalton both protesting at the same time. "I'm kidding, I know how unfair that is."

"So what are we even doing?" Cullen asked, since no one had told him anything and he didn't know how training worked.

"It's simple, you three will be fighting against me. Imagine you're on a quest and I'm some, rouge demigod you have to beat to continue on." Nico explained simply, which just made Cullen a little uneasy. "You do have a weapon, right?"

"Yes. It's just a dagger, nothing special," Cullen said and took off his ring which changed into a simple celestial bronze dagger. It was nothing special, but to Cullen it meant the world.

"That's good enough for me, as long as you have a weapon." Nico said with a shrug, "Remember the rules. No killing and stay within the circled area, abilities are allowed." He explained as he led the three over to a large white-circle in the center of the arena, Nico didn't seem too interested in this fight. As if he had done it a thousand times before, which he had.

Dalton's weapon was a celestial bronze scythe while Claire's was a celestial bronze spear, it seemed that Cullen was the only one who had close-range weapons which made him nervous. If something happened to his teammates then he'd have to hold ground, but he was confident they could keep Nico back.

Someone blew a whistle which made Cullen jump in surprise. Dalton and Claire carefully advanced towards Nico who stood watching the two, Cullen just staying still as he watched. Nico was almost like a predator waiting for the perfect time to strike, and it was making Cullen uncomfortable.

Dalton went to slice at Nico once he was close enough, but that was the first and last mistake he made. Nico jumped onto the scythe and then jumped off and over Dalton, slicing his shoulder which made Dalton yelp in pain and fall to his knees. Nico landing and kicking Dalton in the back.

"Don't let your guard down, just because you're hurt doesn't mean you still can't fight." Nico told Dalton who just glared slightly at Nico, but Nico just stepped on Dalton's wound which made him cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Claire shouted as she went to impale Nico who hit her spear away, making Claire stumble but she quickly regained her balance as she jumped back.

"Never shout when trying to attack your enemy, takes away the element of surprise and gaining the upper hand," Nico told Claire who just glared at him.

"Cullen, it'd be nice to have some backup!" Claire asked, which made Cullen jump again in surprise. He had just been watching this whole time and only then did he realize it. He quickly rushed over to Claire's side, making it two against one as Dalton was out of the match.

Nico just stood there holding his sword, staring at the two intensely. Before the ground started to shake and cracks appeared, skeletons crawling out of the ground wearing armor and wielding weapons.

"That's not fair!" Cullen protested as he sliced off the head of a skeleton who crawled out of a crack next to him.

"It is completely fair, I said abilities were allowed. Besides, if this was a real fight do you think I'd care what was fair?" Nico asked with a dark smirk, Claire and Cullen having to fight the skeletons which were just a bother now.

Cullen was getting pretty upset, he could tell how cocky Nico was and it was just grinding Cullen's gears. The skeletons were just a distraction and Cullen knew it, Nico was toying with them and trying to get them exhausted.

Cullen wasn't going to have any of it, if there was one thing he hated it was people playing him.

"Claire, fight off the skeletons. I'm going after Nico," Cullen told her and turned his attention to Nico, glaring at him darkly and Nico seemed to be put off at that. He didn't expect either demigod to come after him.

Cullen twirled his dagger in his hand before gripping the hilt tightly, he felt himself losing control and his anger consuming him but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He started walking towards Nico, before breaking out into a charge. He let out a yell and went to slice at Nico who easily dodged him.

Nico took a step back to put a little distance between him and Cullen, but Cullen quickly closed the gap as he sliced and stabbed at Nico over and over. Nico was holding his own against Cullen, but without any pauses of attacks it was giving Nico a hard time.

"Cullen calm down-" Nico told him only to be cut off by Cullen slicing at him once more. Nico growled in anger and kicked Cullen in the stomach, the force causing Cullen to fall onto his back and the wind being knocked out of him.

"You're acting like an animal, this isn't training if you're just going to be berserk. Stop it and fight me like a real demigod would," Nico scolded Cullen, standing over him and Cullen just glared at Nico.

Cullen went to kick Nico but found his legs restrained, skeleton hands where poking out of the ground and gripping his ankles to prevent him from moving. He also realized his wrists were being restrained as well.

"Let me go," Cullen demanded, and Nico just smirked a little and shook his head in reply.

"Not until you fight me for real, I'm not here to fight some psychotic child." Nico said before turning his back to Cullen who just clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Jesus Christ-" Claire used her spear to break the skeleton hands holding Cullen down. And Dalton managed to rejoin them after having to rip a piece of his shirt off to mend his wounded shoulder.

"Nico isn't going easy on us, that's for sure." Dalton said a little out of breath, but Cullen didn't even respond to him and stood up once he was freed and grabbed his dagger. His blood was boiling and his anger was about to peak, he wasn't Cullen anymore.

Nico noticed the change in Cullen but didn't back down. He was determined to fight the demigods and win, besides he was their teacher and he couldn't lose. That would look bad.

Nico rolled the sword a bit in his hand, gripping the hilt and eyeing Cullen who was slowly making his way towards Nico. Eyes boring into Nicos soul but it isn't make Nico uneasy, for someone who had been to Tartarus and back nothing scared him anymore.

"I guess you're not gonna stop huh? Well if it's a berserk I have to fight then bring it on," Nico said and took a fighting stance. Cullen just clenched his jaw angrily and charged at Nico who side stepped when Cullen sliced at him.

"Tsk tsk, gotta try harder then that," Nico teased and sliced at Cullen skillfully, managing to slice at his leg and cut it. Cullen hissed in pain but didn't falter at all, making Nico a little surprised but excited at a challenge.

"Cullen! We're supposed to fight together you idiot!" Claire shouted from behind and went to rush at Cullen who turned around and gave Claire such an intense death glare that she froze in her place. Dalton stood beside her and looked at Cullen, noticing his eyes and was put off at that.

While Cullen was distracted for even a moment Nico managed to land a hit, he hit Cullen in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword which knocked Cullen completely out. He crumbled to the floor and the whole world went black for him.

* * *

 _"Cullen... How could you fail us?"_ The voice swirled in the darkness and Cullen opened his eyes, only to be back in the dark cold stone cell. He heard chains rattle as he tried to move, feeling the weight on his wrists and ankles. Keeping him sitting on the floor.

"I-I didn't! I tried my best!" Cullen said weakly, his throat raw and voice coarse. He scanned the darkness to try and find the owner of the voice, but he couldn't. He knew there was no body that contained the voice.

 _"Your best wasn't good enough.. You know what happens when you fail us,"_ The voice warned, and Cullen's eyes got wide as a wave of memories flushed back to him from his childhood.

"No! Please I beg you, I-I'll do better!" His please we're lost to the darkness, and a sharp pain erupted in his back. He arched his body and let out an ear piercing scream, it felt like a knife had been lodged into his spine and was slowly slicing him open.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the pain overcame him, he felt his world spinning and his vision getting foggy. The pain was so unbearable and he felt like he was going to die.

Just then a hand was placed on his cheek, and the pain washed away. He felt warmth envelope him and it felt like the wound in his back was slowly being healed, his vision started to clear and his fathers face came into view.

His father has pepper colored hair, matching his pepper colored beard. His eyes were large and a soft color of green, despite his rugged looks he was a kind and caring man. His skin had pale white patches all over it, mostly on his arms and face. The disease being Vitiligo.

Tears welled up in Cullen's eyes as he saw his dad, his lip quivering and his father just smiled at him and embraced his son. Making Cullen just break down in tears.

"It's alright Cullen, remember as long as I am alive no one can hurt you."

Cullen felt the dream start to fade away, and he called out for his dad as his vision blackened. He didn't want his dad to go, he wanted him to stay so badly.

Cullen woke up with a start, surprised to be in the infirmary with Will Solace standing next to him looking quite scared and surprised as well.

"What happened?" They both asked at the same time. Making them fall silent as the two just stared at each other.

"You were screaming in your sleep, and then you started crying. I was debating waking you up from your coma," Will said and Cullen just blinked at him.

"Wait... I was in a coma? For how long?" Cullen asked and Will glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was September.

"Three days. You were silent, and then within the last ten minutes you just started screaming and crying. Then you called out for your dad.. Are you okay?" Will asked concerned and Cullen just let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine.. I'm sorry for worrying you, that happens a lot.." Cullen said, though he was confused himself. He hadn't had a dream, or a nightmare as he calls it, like that for months.

"Alright, if you're sure. You just rest okay? I'm going to gather some stuff to give you before you head back to the cabin," Will told him and left his beside, and Cullen just let out a deep breath.

Cullen couldn't go through this again, not without his dad. Memories came back to him of when he was a child, those horrible nights scared and alone but knowing his dad was there with him. The sleepless nights for his father, protecting his son from the nightmares that were all too real...

* * *

 ** _This chapter was so hard for me to write, I had so much writer's block with this chapter and I apologize for the long wait! But I am back now with more ideas then ever! I hope this chapter is sufficient enough, I tried my best to push through and finish it for you all!_**

 ** _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! There's lots of things in here to comment on ;)_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	8. Another Author's Note

_**Sorry for another Author's note, but I'm just letting you all know that I will update soon. The Holidays have gotten pretty busy for me, but I'm finding time to write whenever I can so the next chapter should be up soon! Thank you all for sticking with me!**_

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	9. Shattered

Will was in the back of the infirmary gathering a little packet for Cullen to take back with him as he healed up. Will himself wasn't sure what was going on with Cullen, he had seen episodes before when people were stuck in comas but he had never seen where people screamed and cried and spoke while in them. Will just let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey there sunshine~" The voice of Nico made Will jump and he glanced behind him to see his boyfriend standing there with a single rose and a smile on his usual pale face.

"Well well, what's this for?" Will asked with a small smile and gave Nico a small kiss, Nico just smiled a little and Will wondered what was up with him. Usually when Nico acted like this it was because he was guilty of something or trying really hard to be romantic. He hoped that it was Nico just being an awkward romantic.

"I thought you could use a break from being cooped up in this infirmary. It's almost like a prison for you," Nico told Will and handed him the rose, Will instinctively smelling the sweet aroma of the flower.

"Well it is my job to be the camp doctor you know, I have the best healing abilities out of all my siblings." Will replied and Nico just rolled his eyes at that.

"The demigods have Ambrosia and Nectar, they don't really need a 24 hour doctor you know," Nico said and Will could tell that Nico was acting a little jealous but mostly needy. Will knew that Nico always had in the back of his mind that Will would leave, and they had talked about it plenty of times before. It wasn't that Nico didn't trust Will, it's that Nico felt Will was too good for someone like Nico.

"Babe, I understand that you miss me but demigods need my help.. I don't want someone to die because I wasn't here," Will said and gave Nico a soft kiss, gently holding Nico's face and making his hands a little warm to spread the warmth throughout Nico.

Nico's eyes fluttered shut as Will kissed him, his whole body tingling and the warmth flowing throughout him. How did he ever get so lucky to be with someone like Will? Someone so caring, loving and warm. Someone who was just so happy, Nico couldn't help but smile into the kiss and hold Will's waist as he pulled him close.

"I love you," Nico said softly against Will's lips and Will just blushed and smiled at that.

"I-I love you too," Will replied and Nico just smirked a little, they were in the back of the infirmary. Alone, and Nico hadn't had any alone time with Will for three days. It wasn't his fault that he was needy.

Nico kissed Will's neck, making Will blush darkly. Nico just continued to kiss his neck, gently pushing Will against the wall and pressing their bodies together. Will swallowed thickly as he felt Nico start to kiss his throat and collarbone.

"N-Nico, we're in the infirmary-" Will stated, which did nothing to phase the Son of Hades. Nico just pulled back a little and kissed Will on the lips, sliding his hands inside Will's shirt which caused a gasp to escape from the Son of Apollo.

"No one comes back here, and besides. I know you want this as much as I do," Nico said and slid off Will's shirt. Of course Will wanted this, didn't Nico think he was feeling deprived as well?

Nico slid his hands all over Will's chest, kissing his neck and throat hotly while Will let out beautiful sounds of pleasure and buried his fingers in Nico's hair. Their moment was so heated, so much energy and pleasure coursing through them. But it all came to a sudden stop because of one interruption.

"Is Will here?- OH DEAR GOD-" Dalton's voice cracked as he saw the two in a very intimate setting. Quickly looking away and Nico was more irritated then embarrassed, stepping back and rolling his eyes a little in annoyance. Will's face was dark red and he grabbed his shirt off of the floor and slipped it on.

"I didn't see anything I promise," Dalton said embarrassed. Still looking away and hoping that the two weren't mad at him.

"I-It's fine Dalton, you can look now," Will said with a shaky voice of embarrassment, and Dalton looked over at the two. Feeling the annoyance and irritation from Nico made Dalton a little hesitant to speak. "Well, what did you want me for?" Will asked, making Dalton jump.

"O-Oh! Right, I was coming to check on Cullen. You told me he could leave the infirmary today?" Dalton replied and asked for confirmation and Will let out a sigh, he had completely forgotten about Cullen.

"Ah, yes.. I'm sorry, I got busy doing thing.." Will mumbled and Nico just smirked a little and kissed his cheek.

"More like you got busy doing me~" Nico purred and Will just lightly hit Nico's chest, making Nico chuckle a little at the cute embarrassed response of his boyfriend.

"Ignore him. Anyways yes Cullen can leave, take this little bag. It has some ambrosia and a few pain pills to help with his concussion," Will said, sending a slight glance at Nico. Knowing that Nico could have controlled himself a little more during the sparring and not hit Cullen so hard.

"Thank you," Dalton said and took the bag. "Is there anything specific I should do to take care of him?" Dalton asked. He felt responsible for looking after Cullen, especially since it was his idea that Cullen should come sparring with him and Claire.

"Just make sure he doesn't over work himself, we don't want a repeat of the sparring practice or for his condition to worsen from not getting the proper rest," Will explained. Dalton just nodded at that, making a mental note before thanking Will again and leaving the two alone.

"I thought he'd never leave," Nico said and went to kiss Will again but the blonde put his finger against Nico's mouth.

"Slow down there Death Boy. I don't know if I should let you," Will said which caused Nico to pout and whine a little, kissing Will's finger.

"Come on, don't be like that.. So I distracted you for a little bit, what's the problem?" Nico asked and Will just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The problem is that I need to be out there helping people, I'm the camp doctor." Will explained and Nico just kept pouting, he looked like a sad puppy who had been ignored by his owner. Which, in a sense was true.

"Will.. Give me 10 minutes, that's all I ask. It'll be worth it~" Nico purred, trying to tempt the Son of Apollo. Will just bit his lip a little as he looked into Nico's eyes, seeing how needy he was.

"Alright.. But only 10 minutes," Will said with a small smile, and the two locked lips and got lost once again in their heated pleasure.

* * *

Dalton left the back of the infirmary a little frazzled, he didn't think he'd walk in on someone making out. Especially Nico and Will. He just shook the thought out of his head and headed back over to where Cullen was, by now Cullen was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at the floor.

"Hey, I got the stuff from Will. How are you doing?" Dalton asked and Cullen glanced up at him, a small smile appeared on Cullen's face. He could stare at Dalton forever, his eyes were so kind and loving. His stature was so, precious. Cullen just wanted Dalton all for his own.

"I'm okay, my head is still a little sore but other then that I think I can walk and still function," Cullen replied to which Dalton gave a nod. He handed Cullen the small bag, and for a brief moment their hands touched. Causing both of them to pull away quickly, and a little embarrassed.

"Do you need me to help you back to your cabin?" Dalton asked and Cullen opened his mouth to say no, but quickly shut it. What was he doing? This was his chance to finally get to _know_ Dalton, to spend some alone time with him. Cullen's heart was beating fast at the thought, butterflies churning in his stomach from the nervousness.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you could," Cullen replied, and Dalton didn't hesitate to help Cullen to his feet. And gently held his hand to keep him steady as the walked out of the infirmary. Cullen didn't realize that his cheeks were red, or that his heart was pounding so hard you could see his shirt moving from the intense beating.

Dalton on the other hand was just as nervous, if not more than Cullen was. Even though Dalton was a Son of Aphrodite it still didn't mean that he got nervous about things like this. Ajax though was so smooth at flirting and keeping chill, it made Dalton look like a nervous wreck.

"Do you mind if we take a little detour?" Cullen suggested after a moment of silence, making Dalton glance at Cullen a little nervously. Wondering where this was heading.

"Depends on the detour," Dalton said and Cullen just chuckled a little.

"It's nothing scary, I was just thinking it would be nice if we could go to the lake and talk. Get to know each other," Cullen said and Dalton felt butterflies starting to stir in his stomach. His face was getting warm and he could feel himself getting embarrassed. But he just nodded in response, making Cullen smile happily.

Dalton didn't realize how close they were to the lake already, it only took them about a two minute walk to get there. But those two minutes were full of silence, since each one of them was trying to figure out a conversation starter and or questions that didn't sound weird or stalkerish.

They got to the docks and Cullen sat down with Dalton's help, before Dalton sat down next to him and just bit his lip as he looked at the water. Wondering what would happen, how this conversation would go. Was this a date? Or considered one?

"Can I ask you something?" Dalton blurted out and Cullen glanced at him.

"Go ahead, I mean that's why we're here. To learn more about each other," Cullen said and Dalton just nodded a little. But he was nervous to ask such a personal question.

"I've heard rumors around camp, and I wanted to come to you first, but the rumors say that you have. Nightmares? But, they're more than nightmares. They're like, _real._ " Dalton said, looking at Cullen and waiting to hear what he would say.

Cullen was quiet for a few moments. He wondered how the rumors had started, but with a camp full of teenagers things were bound to get spread around. He just took in a breath and let out a sigh. Looking at Dalton.

"Well they're true. I do have nightmares, and they're all too real. You probably won't think they're odd, because you know more about this.. Demigod thing than I do. But I've been having these nightmares since I was a kid. It's like some thing or person takes over my head, gets into my thoughts.. They paralyze me, and I'm trapped. They usually talk to me, or trap me somewhere.. It's terrifying," Cullen explained and Dalton just quietly listened, nodding a little.

"I understand completely, and I'm sure that there's a reason for this." Dalton said, not realizing that he was holding Cullen's hand. Shyly and quickly pulling his hand away. A slight blush on his cheeks. Cullen just nodded a little at that, quietly staring at Dalton. The sun was shining on his hair and face, making him look like he was glowing almost. He was so, _beautiful._

Cullen didn't say anything as he gently grabbed Dalton's hand, linking their fingers and Dalton looked at Cullen a little surprised but nervous. Biting his lip as Cullen inched forwards, their hearts were pounding and Dalton gripped Cullen's hand a little tighter. He closed his eyes as Cullen leaned forwards, anxiously waiting for their lips to meet.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the little lovebirds." The moment was stopped as Ajax walked down the docks towards them, and Cullen just let out an angry scowl and Dalton felt his heart be crushed. Cullen pulled away and let go of Dalton's hand, and Dalton just opened his eyes and glanced at Ajax. Angry and upset that Ajax would ruin a moment that Dalton had been looking forward to for quite some time.

"What do you want Ajax?" Cullen asked annoyed, standing up to be at the same level that Ajax was. Ajax just gave a cocky smirk and folded his arms, stopping a foot or two away from the pair and just eyeing Cullen down.

"Well I was looking all over camp for Dalton, since we have a meeting. And who do I find him with? You," Ajax said angrily. Cullen did _not_ know what Ajax's problem was, Cullen had never done anything to Ajax.

"He isn't a kid who needs a babysitter, he can do whatever he wants you know." Cullen defended Dalton, which just made Ajax angrier.

"Dalton has responsibilities to hold, and if he isn't a responsible counselor then I guess I'll have to demote him," Ajax warned and Dalton stood up at that.

"You can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong," Dalton said in defense and Ajax glanced at him a little harshly.

"I want you to stay away from Cullen, he's trouble and you're too good to be hanging around with him. First he tried to drag Julia down to his level and now he's trying to drag you down too. I won't stand for it," Ajax said and Dalton was a little confused, glancing at Cullen.

"What does he mean you tried to drag Julia down?" He asked, and Cullen didn't look at Dalton. Knowing where this was going.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I caught them in the bathroom of the Hermes cabin, being all lovey-dovey just like he is doing to you right now." Ajax informed Dalton who looked at Cullen hurt.

"Don't listen to him Dalton, that isn't true," Cullen said in defense. But Dalton wasn't sure who to believe. Sure he had a crush on Cullen, but Dalton had known Ajax longer and knew he could trust him... At least Dalton hoped he could trust Ajax.

"Dalton, come back to the cabin with me. Cullen isn't safe," Ajax said and went to grab Dalton's hand, but Cullen roughly gripped Ajax's wrist and yanked him in close to Cullen.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you Ajax, why don't you just butt out of people's business?" Cullen said, his voice darker than normal and Dalton took a step back. Afraid of Cullen and seeing him change so fast made Dalton feel like Cullen was a stranger.

Mist started to appear around Cullen, almost as if it was seeping out of him. He kept his grip tight on Ajax's wrist to prevent him from running away, and the mist started to surround Ajax. He started to cough and gasp for air, almost as if the mist was suffocating him. His eyes started to water and with his other hand he gripped his neck, as if he was choking.

"Cullen! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Dalton shouted, rushing over to Cullen and grabbing his shoulder. But Dalton took in a breath of the mist and started to cough and choke as well, feeling like his throat was closing up and he couldn't breathe. "C-Cullen! S-Stop!"

Cullen glanced back at Dalton, his eyes were a deep green color. No white was left, it was as if Cullen was possessed. Dalton let out a gasp, only to suck in more of the mist and feel like he was about to faint.

For a split second Cullen's eyes shifted back to normal, he dropped Ajax to the ground who was barely conscious and looked at Dalton who took in deep breaths to try and get some air in his lungs.

"D-Dalton.. I-I'm sorry-" Cullen apologized, and with a firm push he shoved Dalton into the water. The last thing Dalton saw before falling into the lake was Cullen running away and Ajax struggling to stand.

* * *

Cullen ran away from the docks with tears in his eyes. How could he let that happen? How could he lose control like that? He almost killed Ajax, he felt the urge to murder so strongly that it consumed him. He just ran back to the Hermes cabin, knowing no one was there as everyone was still busy with their camp duties.

He burst through the door and rushed to his bed, kneeling down and grabbing his bag from underneath and starting to shove all his things into it. He was sniffling and trying to keep things together long enough to just pack and run.

"I-I'm sorry dad.. I-I couldn't do it, I-I thought I was strong enough to resist it but I can't.. N-Not without you, t-this place isn't for me... I-I'm sorry," Cullen mumbled through his sniffling as he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Standing up and wiping his nose against his sleeve, turning around to be met with Julia standing in front of him.

"J-Julia-" Cullen said in surprise to see her, she just stared at him for a moment. Glancing at his teary eyes, and then at his bag. She didn't say anything and just hugged him tightly.

"Cullen, whatever happened you can tell me.. I-I saw you running from the docks, please don't go." Julia said and continued to hold him, she didn't know exactly what happened but knew it had to involve Ajax somehow. Ajax was starting to get violent, his anger against Cullen was starting to consume him. And this time he might have gone too far.

"N-No, I can't. Julia I'm a monster, Ajax was right. You have to stay away from me," Cullen said and pushed her away, looking into her eyes and seeing her confusion but need to help.

"Cullen you're not a monster," Julia said and Cullen shook his head. He couldn't believe it no matter how much he was told it. "Cullen please let me help, if you leave this camp you could die. There's monsters and bad people out there in the world, you can't be protected."

"I don't deserve protection," Cullen said and pushed past her, heading for the door when it was thrown open and two demigods walked in. They must have been Sons of Ares because they were tall and beefy. They immediately went for Cullen and grabbed his arms roughly, keeping him from running away.

"H-Hey! W-What's going on?!" Cullen shouted as he squirmed against them. Nico walked in right after Cullen's shout and looked at him with a dark glance. He didn't look very happy and had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Cullen, we're taking you to the Big House dungeon on the case of attempted murder," Nico said and Cullen's eyes got wide, he shook his head and squirmed more.

"You have to let me go! You don't understand what you're doing!" Cullen shouted at Nico, trying to get him to understand that they were making a big mistake.

"I'm sorry Cullen, but we can't let you go if you're dangerous." Nico said and walked up to Cullen, putting a gag around his mouth and motioning for the demigods to take Cullen away, which they did.

Nico stopped at the doorway at glanced back at Julia who was just standing there staring. Having witnessed the whole thing and wondering what the hell had happened to cause Cullen to try and kill someone.

"You'd be better off forgetting about Cullen.. Ajax was right Julia, Cullen is too dangerous to be trusted," Nico said and left the Hermes cabin. Julia just fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands.

* * *

 _ **Wow! This is a long chapter with a lot of stuff crammed into it! I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry for the delayed update. But I'm heading off to college this week so wish me luck! I'll update when I can :)**_

 _ **Thanks so much for all your support and reviews! I love reading all of them!**_

 _ **~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**_


	10. Important AN!

**_I'm just curious to know who is still reading this story? With college coming up I'll be pretty busy and so if I put time into this story I'd like my readers to leave reviews because it's very motivating for me to keep writing. If you are still reading the story and would like me to continue please leave a review~_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


	11. Trance

Cullen was taken to the Big House like Nico had said, thrown into a chair and tied down by his ankles and wrists in the basement. The two demigods who had dragged him there stood by the door as guards to ensure Cullen wouldn't escape. Cullen just glared at the two demigods and struggled against his restraints, not being able to talk since he still had on the gag.

The door soon opened and in stepped Nico, Chiron, and Dalton. Cullen just stared at Dalton with hurt in his eyes, was Dalton the one who sold him out to Chiron? Dalton's hair was still wet and he was wrapped in a towel, probably trying to get warm after being pushed into the lake.

Nico walked over to Cullen and took off the gag, but stood in front of Cullen to make sure he wouldn't do anything. "Don't try to escape, don't try to hurt any of us. If you do, then we're going to knock you out."

Cullen just glared at Nico but didn't say anything to him. Instead, he just looked over at Dalton who didn't look at Cullen, holding the towel closer to his body and Cullen just sighed. Looking up at Nico who was still standing in front of Cullen.

"Who told you what happened?" Cullen asked Nico, he knew it wasn't Ajax because Cullen had nearly knocked him unconscious. It had to be Dalton, he was the only other one who was there.

"Dalton. He came to me frantic and panicked. He told me that you were suffocating Ajax and started to suffocate him with some type of mist. We had some children of Apollo go to the docks and tend to Ajax, you're thankful he's still alive or else this whole thing would be a lot worse for you." Nico replied and Cullen just let out a sigh, glancing away from Nico who just folded his arms.

"We need some answers from you, Cullen, to make sure that you're not a spy or here to destroy the camp. We've had too many encounters in the past with us being too trusting of Demigods, resulting in people dying." Nico explained. He wasn't going to let Cullen go, not after so many instances in the past where the camp was too trusting. He had seen demigods die for no reason, he had seen demigods betray their closest friends. Nico just couldn't stand for it to happen again.

"What do you want to know? I can only tell you so much because there are things that I don't know myself." Cullen told Nico, a little frustrated since it always seemed like people wanted answers that Cullen couldn't give. Did everyone expect him to know everything?

"Do you happen to know who your godly parent is?" Chiron asked as he wheeled over to Cullen and Nico, stopping next to Nico and just patiently waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't," Cullen responded flatly and Nico went to speak but Chiron put his hand against Nico's chest to silence him. Shaking his head at Nico.

"He is telling the truth. From all my years of living, I can tell when someone is lying." Chiron explained and just wheeled back over to where he originally was next to Dalton. "But there is something that Cullen is keeping from us. And I'm afraid we can't let him go if he doesn't tell us everything he knows."

Cullen just looked at Chiron a little puzzled but also annoyed. He had told Chiron the truth and there wasn't anything he was keeping from him, why didn't they believe him? Cullen wasn't out to hurt anyone, he didn't mean to almost kill Ajax. It was like everyone wasn't listening to him and making up their own conclusions about what had happened.

Cullen just stared at the ground and felt his feelings stir inside him, his mind started to get foggy and he couldn't concentrate. He could hear voices speaking but couldn't make out the words. He started to breathe harder and he clenched his jaw tightly. It was like his frustrations were building and building and he couldn't contain them.

"SHUT UP!" Cullen shouted and threw his head back, a wave emitted from him and made everyone in the room stumble. Cullen just let out deep breaths and everyone could tell he was angry, some mist started to gradually seep out from under him and Dalton stepped back against the wall in fear.

"That's the same mist that was suffocating me and Ajax," Dalton said scared. Making Chiron and Nico look at Cullen who was no longer Cullen. His eyes were a dark green color like poison and he was just staring at the door with a blank look, but Chiron could tell that Cullen was angry.

"Let me handle this," Chiron told Nico and Dalton, slowly wheeling over in front of Cullen who looked right into Chiron's eyes. For a moment Chiron and Cullen had a silent stare off. The tension in the room was heavy and growing, making Nico and Dalton nervous and anxious with every passing second.

"Cullen," Chiron finally spoke his name and it made Cullen jerk silently. Almost as if someone had slapped him. "You're in some sort of trance, you need to snap out of this. You're going to hurt people in here, and I know you don't want that to happen," Chiron explained slowly and quietly. He could feel the suffocating effects of the mist already, his throat felt like it was closing up and it was getting harder to breathe normally.

Cullen sat quietly, staring at Chiron for a few seconds more before leaning in close to the centaur. His poison green eyes staring into Chiron's kind but old brown eyes. "Why should I care about people who don't care about me."

"That isn't true!" Dalton spoke up, making Cullen lean back and glance over at the boy who rushed over to Chiron's side. "I care about you Cullen, why do you think I went to Chiron and Nico after the incident at the lake? I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want others to get hurt."

"Dalton please, this isn't safe for you-"

"Chiron, I know you mean well but Cullen has to hear this! Don't you know that love is the strongest thing in the world?-" Dalton said before he closed his mouth tightly. Realizing that he had just confessed his feelings for Cullen at such a wrong time and place. Chiron just sat there for a moment before the tiniest smile crept onto his lips.

"If you think you can help him. Please," Chiron spread out his hand and slowly backed away to allow Dalton to take his spot in front of Cullen. Dalton gave Chiron a small but nervous nod as he stood in front of Cullen, holding the towel around his small frame still and staring at Cullen.

Dalton stared at Cullen, seeing his poison green eyes and the expressionless look on his face made Dalton's heart hurt a little. He knew this wasn't Cullen, and after what happened on the docks Dalton knew that there had to be something they could do to keep Cullen from going into this trance.

"Cullen. I know you're in there, please. You have to talk to us, we want to help you." Dalton pleaded quietly, Cullen looked up at Dalton to meet gazes. But it was as if Dalton's pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Help me? Ha! You demigods don't care about anyone but yourselves. You don't protect people, you don't help others! You just let those around you be hurt and used. You leave a trail of destruction everywhere you go," Cullen snapped at Dalton who didn't have a response. He was sure his plead would have worked.

"That's enough," Nico said and pushed Dalton aside, giving Cullen a firm slap across the face. Cullen blinked a few times and his eyes went back to normal, he just looked at Nico confused and Dalton just went back over to stand next to the wall. Looking defeated.

"I'm sorry Cullen, but we can't let you go. You need to stay in the Big House until we can make sure you're safe. Right now you're dangerous and out of control," Nico said and untied him from the chair. "But you won't be able to leave, we will have guards posted at every exit. So don't try to escape."

Cullen just rubbed his sore wrists and looked down at the ground, he heard the doors open as Nico and Dalton left. He just kept quiet, hearing nothing but breathing and a sigh and the wheels turning as Chiron wheeled over to Cullen.

"Don't look so defeated, we're not doing this to hurt you Cullen. We care about you and want you to be safe, we just want to make sure we know what's going on and how to help." Chiron said and Cullen looked up at him. Cullen could see that Chiron was being genuine, he knew that he wasn't here to be hurt. But at the moment Cullen felt like a prisoner because that's what he was.

"Come with me upstairs, I have much to talk to you about," Chiron said as he motioned for Cullen to follow him, he wheeled out of the room and Cullen hesitantly followed behind Chiron. The guards walking a few feet behind, probably since Nico told them to.

Chiron led Cullen to his office, having the guards stay outside as the door closed and Cullen sat down. Chiron wheeled over behind his desk and just looked at Cullen for a moment of silence as if studying him and trying to figure out the best way to ask what was on his mind.

"Cullen. Tell me more about your childhood and growing up... Perhaps it would help us understand why you're going into these trances," Chiron said and Cullen felt hesitant to speak. Sure, Chiron was a kind middle-aged man but Cullen felt like it was an invasion of privacy. Especially after being tied down and interrogated just a few minutes earlier.

"I understand you're probably hesitant to speak to me. But I promise this isn't an interrogation. I let Nico do it how he wanted, now it's time for the way I originally wanted to go through with this. Please, you can trust me." Chiron explained and spread his hand to invite Cullen to talk.

Cullen stared at Chiron in silence, it was his turn to study him and figure out the best way to start speaking. He just wasn't sure what to say, or where to start. He also wasn't sure if Chiron would think he was crazy or not.

"Where do you want me to start?" Cullen asked Chiron who gave a small frown and shrugged.

"Wherever you feel comfortable," Chiron replied. Allowing for Cullen to start wherever and whenever he wanted.

Cullen opened his mouth to start talking, but as he spoke it was as if he was taken back to the time that he was speaking of. His memories drifted away from him and he was lost in the past.

* * *

 _Cullen was sitting on his bed, the sunshine was shining through the window and a slight summer breeze was coming in. Summer break had started only a week earlier but to 6-year-old Cullen, it felt like yesterday. He was playing with some Greek mythological action figures, Zeus was the hero with his lightning bolt and he was fighting the Titans._

 _"Hahaha! I am the all mighty God Zeus! Tremble before my power!" Cullen said in a trying-to-have-a-deep-voice voice. He had the lightning bolt hit the Titan and then dropped the Titan off the side of his bed, shaking Zeus and giving a not-so-deep-laugh laugh._

 _"Are you playing without me?" Cullen's dad asked a little hurt as he stepped into the room and walked over to his son, picking up the Titan action figure and sitting down on the bed. Cullen happily hugged his dad tightly._

 _"You took too long in the bathroom!" Cullen responded with a giggle, making his dad chuckle and give Cullen a squeeze._

 _"Can't help it if I have to go. Otherwise, I would have wetted your bed," He joked and Cullen just made a yuck face and stuck out his tongue in disgust._

 _The two laughed a little before there was a knock at the door. Cullen's father got up to go answer it, leaving his son alone in the bedroom. Cullen was quiet as he heard his father open the door, and he could hear a small conversation going on. It wasn't long before Cullen's dad called for his son._

 _To young Cullen, it felt like the seconds turned into hours as he got off his bed and walked down the hallway of the apartment towards the living room. Everything seemed to slow down as the nerves stirred inside his small body. Was it his teacher? Was it the principle? Cullen didn't hurt anyone at school the whole last month, he had been doing better! He swore it._

 _When he turned the corner he saw a woman standing in the living room beside his father. She didn't look familiar at all, Cullen knew she wasn't one of the teachers at the school or one of his friends' parents. He quickly walked over to his dad and hugged his father's leg, staring up at the woman scared._

 _"Christian. I think he's scared of me," The woman sad sadly and looked at Cullen's father, he just gently picked up Cullen and held him close. Cullen stared at the woman nervously. She looked so different from anyone he had seen before, her aura was different from everyone else._

 _"He isn't scared Achlys, he just doesn't know who you are," Christian said and looked at Cullen with a soft look in his eyes. "Cullen, this is your mommy. Achlys."_

 _Cullen looked at the woman confused, and she just took a step forward and smiled at Cullen. Her smile was soft and kind, her eyes looked like Cullen's eyes and her dimples were similar to Cullen's._

 _"Hi sweetie," Achyls said with a smile, holding her arms out to hold Cullen but he just held onto his father tighter. Making Achyls pout a little and look at Christian._

 _"Christian... You said he wouldn't be scared," She said a little upset._

 _"I'm sure he wouldn't be. I don't see why he would be scared of you," Christian admitted and Achyls just sighed a little._

 _"It's because he can probably sense how dangerous I am, but I'm not how I used to be thousands of years ago. I swore I wasn't going to be like my mother, I wasn't going to turn out like all those other... Hateful and evil Gods," Achyls said and just looked down. "I guess I can't change."_

 _"Hey, that isn't true. You're nothing like those other Gods," Christian said and set Cullen down. The conversation fell on deaf ears and was lost in the mind of young Cullen. Not understanding what the two were talking about as he just held onto his father's hand._

* * *

The memory blurred and Cullen was brought back to reality. He hadn't realized that he had been talking this whole time, and slowly got quiet and then silenced himself. Staring at Chiron's desk with a confused look on his face. Memories that had been lost for years and then returning was very strange.

"So... Your mother is Achlys... It all makes sense you know, what with the mist coming out of you." Chiron said and Cullen looked up at him with the same confused look on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cullen asked and Chiron just gave a small grin and chuckle. Shaking his head and leaning back in his wheelchair.

"You say you know about Greek mythology yet you don't know who Achyls is? Such an interesting boy," Chiron said before opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out a very old looking sheet of parchment. He unrolled the paper on his desk and traced his finger over the paper before stopping.

"Achyls, the Goddess of poisons and death-mist. Thought by many to be the personification of misery and sadness. But according to your memory, she wasn't miserable. Her mother is the Goddess Nyx. Which explains why she didn't want to turn out like 'the others' as she put it," Chiron said and rolled up the piece of paper and put in back in the drawer.

"Wait, you're telling me that my mother is the Goddess of poisons?" Cullen asked for clarification.

"And death-mist. But yes, she's a very very old Goddess. I wasn't aware she had offspring, but seeing you here that obviously has changed." Chiron said and Cullen just let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So what does that mean for me? My mother is an ancient Goddess who can kill people?"

"That about sums it up I say. But any God or Goddess can kill people. Your mother can just do it better," Chiron said and Cullen just closed his eyes and put his hands on his face.

"Now now, don't get so frustrated or worked up. This is something we can work through, and learn more about those trances of yours." Chiron said. Wanting to make sure that they could get them under control. He didn't want another repeat of what had happened earlier with Ajax.

Cullen was quiet and thinking. He slowly took his hands off of his face and looked at Chiron. "If I let you help me.. Will I continue to have these trances, as you call them?"

"I can't say for certain. But I can tell you that there will be a much lower chance of them happening if you let me help." Chiron replied. The thought was tempting to Cullen, and honestly, if there was a way to make these trances and or dreams stop he was willing to do it.

"A-Alright... I'll let you help me,"

"Good. It's not like you really had a choice, but consent is always better than forcing you to do something." Chiron said with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Wow! This chapter is very long, but I wanted this chapter to be all about Cullen! I hope you all like him now that you know more about him and about his Godly parent! yay! :D I know I know, it's not a very dramatic way to introduce a parent but I felt this was better for the story and circumstance.**_

 _ **Please leave a review! I'm so thankful that so many of you are still reading this story and interested! It makes me very happy that there are people out there who love my work :)**_

 _ **~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**_


	12. Hiatus

**_College has me SWAMPED and I just haven't had time to write lately. I'm going to have to put this story on Hiatus until further notice. I apologize for all those who are still reading, but my studies are very important to me and I don't want to fall behind in my schooling._**

 ** _Thank you all for understanding!_**

 ** _~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_**


End file.
